The Flower Death's Son Wanted
by GreekGoddess098
Summary: After Hades finds out Persephone has a 16 year old daughter the only thing he wants is revenge, so he sends his son Nico Di Angelo out to find her and capture her. What happens when Nico and Adriana start falling in love with each other? Can they escape Hades grasp? Tag along with Nico A, Adriana M, Leo V and Olivia B to find out! Things always get messy when Gods are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Persephone had returned to the underworld only hours ago but immediately retreated to her garden room. Typically when Persephone came back to the underworld she would greet her husband Hades, but she was too guilty. She was dwelling on a horrible mistake she had done sixteen years ago, surely something Hades would punish her for.

"You should tell him" Aphrodite claimed, as she brushed through Persephone's hair. Aphrodite liked to comfort her when she was stuck in the underworld, the two would typically sit in her garden and gossip about the above world.

"That wouldn't be wise, he would definitely punish me, and be angry for eternity until he gets revenge. Hades children fatal flaw is holding grudges, and their father is the master at that". Persephone sighed nervously and Aphrodite magically made a mirror appear in front, she had done a beautiful french braid in Persephone's chocolatey colored hair.

"It's beautiful, really. But i'm much to nervous to be gossiping about celebrities, learning makeup and hair tricks" Persephone explained as she stood up from her chair, Aphrodite rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Hades went and had three children, that would make him a hypocrite" Aphrodite explained casually checking her hot pink nail polish. Suddenly she shrieked and Persephone whirled around.

"What?! What is it"?! She searched Aphrodite's worried face for any kind of clue.

"They said chalak nail polish wouldn't chip! This is absurd"! Aphrodite's face went red with anger as she glared at her pointer finger.

"APHRODITE! You had me worried" Persephone complained angrily. Aphrodite smiled sheepishly, a smile she only showed to her good friends.

Rolling her eyes Persephone decided to talk with her mother, without explaining she guided her godly friend through her garden to a beautiful fountain, tossing in a coin she muttered something to the goddess Iris.

"Show me the goddess Demeter" Persephone demanded, she looked at her imagine in the water and magically made a rose grow into her braid.

"Getting mother's opinion"? Aphrodite assumed, she only nodded her head in response. Aphrodite never understood why Hades had to be so cruel, he forced her into marring him (she knew the feeling of forced marriage though), made her stay in the underworld and then proceeded to have two dreadful greek children and one roman. At least Hephaestus -her husband- never got angry at her for having children, she was even more grateful that the oblivious hunk of ugly never interfered with her and Ares. Ares was a far better lover.

"What is it Persephone? It's only been four hours"? Demeter's face shimmered into existence in the fountain, it seemed cliche that she just happened to be holding wheat, Aphrodite thought as she applied makeup.

"Mother, remember when I told you about George Mauzy? That lovely man who owned the flower shop in Canada". Demeter smiled and nodded, she must have liked that man too.

Persephone wasn't sure if her mother would be happy for her or made this the worse fall and winter ever, but she was uncertain how to tell her. So Aphrodite took that as her opportunity (as the goddess of love) to speak up for her friend.

"She had a child"! Aphrodite continued to squeal in happiness and hug her friend's shoulders while Persephone starred into the fountain as the shock washed over her. She hadn't said it out loud since she told Aphrodite the year the baby girl was conceived.

To their surprise Demeter smiled widely, and laughed, in the background flowers budded no matter the cold temperature.

"Persephone, this is wonderful! How old is he or she now? What is it's name"! Demeter seemed happy that her daughter finally had a demigod to call her own. Persephone grinned widely and Aphrodite continued to have something along the lines of a 'fangirl' attack.

"George is taking great care of her in Canada, her name is Adriana Mauzy. She turned sixteen last week". Demeter's smile decreased when Persephone told the age of the girl.

"Persephone, this girl should be at **camp**. Sure her mother is a minor goddess but monsters will come any day now, sixteen is a huge accomplishment for _any_ demigod" Demeter explained. Aphrodite pursed her lips, Persephone was going to break the news.

"Mother, I haven't told Hades, he is going to hurt us. Me _and_ my only daughter". Aphrodite saw the water works coming and quickly wrapped her arms around the younger goddess, it would kill Persephone if Hades even laid a finger on Adriana. A shadow passed over Demeter's face, her expression unreadable.

"If she attends camp, like she _needs_ too then Hades will notice for sure. Tell him now so he doesn't find out himself. Don't let your dead sack of _husband _push you around, because I will visit soon for cereal".

Persephone nodded and cleared the connection by running her fingertips through the crystal clear fountain water, Aphrodite stood up.

"Well, i'm off" she announced, Persephone frowned, "you not staying for moral support"? She asked hopefully. An amused expression crept onto Aphrodite's face and she laughed, "Oh hells no"!

"So your ditching me because your scared of _my_ husband"? Persephone asked incredulously.

"Oh that too, but I just got a mind message from Cupid that Percy and Annabeth are doing mushy romantic stuff. I can't miss that! I need to get to my mirror at home quick"! She explained.

"You mean your creeper cam"? Persephone asked in an annoyed tone, Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one who visits you besides your mother, be grateful. Ta Ta"! She said happily. In a poof of sparky, pink designer perfume her friend and support was gone. She had to do this now, before Adriana got attack by a monster and forced to camp.

Nico was currently in Italy investigating a bar, even though he wasn't scarily obsessed about his past anymore he still liked to learn about his heritage. Nico hadn't been to camp in a pretty long time but was in the underworld only two days ago, he liked to spend time in his father's palace when Persephone wasn't home. Nico had a lot of spare time lately so he only seemed to wonder Italy's streets, and attempted to enjoy himself. As Percy had suggested.

Nico had turned sixteen a while ago and in Italy at busy bars and drunken people he could easily get a drink. He casually sat at the bar stool drinking a beer and observing the room, people danced around and others played cards and darts. Nico was pretty good at speaking the language now. he had developed a less shy personality and one more like his fathers. Intelligent, sarcastic, stubborn, attitude and at times cocky. He hated being uncomfortable in situations because it always brought the old him out of hiding, the shy, curious, blushing one. He absolutely despised it.

Taking a sip of his beer he was suddenly pulled backwards, at first he thought someone wanted to start a fight and pulled him over the table but quickly realized it was the shadows. The only person that could summon Nico by shadow travel was his father Hades, he had given him the power to begin with. Instead of freaking out Nico rolled his eyes and prepared for an angry father, after all, the only time Hades talked to him was when he did something wrong or he was angry.

The shadows disappeared abruptly and Nico was suddenly in the dark and gloomy throne room, thankfully Persephone wasn't there.

Hades was storming the throne room, pacing back and forth muttering something about cheating daughters of wheat. He had summoned his son to do him a favor, so when Hades sensed that Nico had arrived through the shadows he stopped his angry pacing and faced his son. He was about to start explaining what happen when he noticed Nico had a beer bottle in his hand, Hades froze and his eyes narrowed. Nico had totally forgotten to drop the beer in the shadow travel time -anything he dropped would be left in the dark vortex forever- and it slipped his hand. The beer bottle feel to the floor and smashed open, the contents creating a puddle on Nico's right side on the floor, his eyes widened in fear and he gulped audibly.

"F-father, I umm, it's not what it looks like" Nico tried, but it was a pretty hard pickle to get out of.

"I call my son here for help and he's drinking"! Hades bellowed loudly, Nico shrunk and bent the shadows to better hide him. Now Hades was furious, his day only got better and better. Unlike most gods Hades liked to keep an eye on Nico, he didn't want his only son -not to mention the only one he'll have until Zeus lifts a certain law- to be an alcoholic.

"I was in Italy" Nico suggested trying to change the scary topic of him drinking, he barely even drank, in fact this was probably only his third beer in his life time.

Hades eyes flamed and he ran his hand down his face, he decided to cut to the chase.

"Persephone had a child" he said bluntly, Nico's head snapped up and the shadows retreated to their proper spots. "Great another new enemy I haven't even met yet" Nico muttered but Hades heard. "What do you me-" Nico just shook his head like it was going to be either too hard to explain or he didn't feel like it. Most likely the second.

"I want you to find this girl and bring her to camp half blood. Introduce her to the new reality then bring her to the underworld, I want to met her" Hades said slyly. "More like imprison her like everyone else here" Nico said under his breath. Hades' anger flared, but if he wanted the girl he needed Nico.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this is the begining of hopefully a great story. I have a good feeling about this one, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adriana sat in her english class bored and confused, the usual. Adriana had her birthday two days ago and she celebrated with her father, she hadn't ever met her mom nor did she have siblings. So together the father and daughter were best friends and inseparable.

Adriana sat at the back of the classroom avoiding being picked on by her teacher, Mr. Kasmer. He was probably the meanest, cruelest teacher in their school, and they had teachers who still threw chalk.

"Adriana, would you like to read page 32"? Mr. Kasmer asked, Adriana's heart raced and her faced flushed a crimson red, and her words caught in her throat.

"c-can I pass"? she asked quietly, the entire class had turned around in their seats to observe her; most of them snickering.

"HA! If you weren't being so loud with your pen and foot tapping I probably would have ignored you like the rest of the school" he said wickedly, his wrinkly face twisted into a smile which didn't seem to belong on his face. Her classmates laughed along with the teacher and she hear one boy in her class whisper loudly: "she's such a weirdo, she only makes noise so that people don't forget about her existence"!

In reality Adriana had ADHD which constantly kept thoughts racing through her mind and hands or feet tapping. She didn't know whether to cry or be angry, sometimes she wished she was stronger or even more sassy, what ever helped.

After the laughter died down her english teacher still proceeded to force her to read. Adriana's mouth felt like it was filled with sand, her tongue dry, her hands sweated, her stomach bounced up and down inside her and her face was still heated and red.

She strained her eyes and starred down at the page, the words jumbled and N's looked like R's. Not only did she had ADHD but she was also cursed with dyslexia.

"um the wiggle slipped pu-" Adriana stopped reading, as a massive head ache took over her brain. The kids continued to laugh and Mr. Kasmer only looked at her in fake pity, "It's a shame you have ADHD and dyslexia, you would make such a good reader, you do have a nice voice".

Adriana felt ashamed and angry, the teens in the class were busting their belts laughing at her, the teacher had just told them her secret. She looked around scared and started breathing heavier as tears made it to her eyes, she shot up and made a run for the door. Nobody stopped her.

Adriana ran down her high school hallway and slipped into the washroom, thankfully nobody was in there. Sinking to the bottom of a stall she chose to ignore the dirty floor, she sobbed into her hands until her head hurt more and she was sure her fingers were prune-y from all the tears.

she suddenly heard foot steps, but the door didn't even open? She thought and peered under the stall, to her horror they were black supra's. This meant that A) there was a boy in the girls bathroom B) a rich kids was going to see her cry and C) someone came to pull her out of the washroom and bring her back to class. She couldn't stop the sniffling and hiccups though, she was sure he had heard her.

Nico on the other hand was sent here by his father who knew her location, and with his luck he ended up in a girls high school washroom. He cringed at the sight, and ran a hand through his unruly black hair, he wasn't about to open up all the stall doors so he decided to see if she was in here or not the easy way.

About to call something out he heard sniffling and a choked hiccup, immediately his heart pulled, he hated seeing or hearing people cry. But he wanted to know what had upset her.

"Um someone in here" he called out, Adriana froze at the deep voice and tucked her hair behind her ear, deciding to stay silent she sat there motionless.

Nico sighed aggravated, he didn't want to wait all day in this Canadian high school for Persephone's daughter to come out. Hey! Frank once lived in this country! He thought happily.

"I know your here" Nico said tired of waiting, Adriana frowned, "how do you know that"? She asked, realizing her mistake she scolded herself.

Nico heard the girl muttering something about being more stupid then a sack of potatoes, he chuckled which caught the girl by surprise.

Adriana didn't like where this was going, for all she knew he could be a pedophile who found their way in her school, then again pedo's don't wear supra shoes. "Just come out already" he coaxed, Nico just really wanted to get out of here, the tampon vender was started to seriously creep him out.

Adriana decided to take her chances, standing up and dusting off her school uniform she unlocked the stall door. The second she opened it she slammed it back shut, holding it closed her left hand covered her mouth. This guy was seriously hot. Black jeans with chains dangling from the belt loops, black t-shirt with graphic designs, faded olive skin, dark eyes and messy black hair. She didn't know what it actually was that was so attractive to her, maybe his height? Nah lots of guys at her school were taller then her, in fact she was just below the average height for a sixteen year old. The boy was probably 5ft 10", she had gotten good at guessing heights from the one summer she worked at a carnival.

Maybe it was just his boyish charm, then it hit her. He didn't attend this school? Where did he come from? Tempted to open the door Adriana chewed her bottom lip, her outfit, messy hair and probably running mascara stopped her though. Her school uniform was the worst, dark green and black plaid skirt paired with a white collard t-shirt and it was mandatory the top button on the shirt was done up. Which basically choked her. Wiping away the running mascara and running fingers threw her tangled hair she cautiously opened the door.

But the bathroom was empty, she frowned "Looking for me"? The deep voiced teen said, a high pitch yelp escaped her raw throat as the boy was leaning against the stall door next to hers.

Nico inspected the girl quickly, her uniform was the first thing that he saw and he was going to admit it was hideous, she had a slim, fragile figure and he guessed the top of her head would easily rest on his shoulder or chest. Continuing up the body he saw the most beautiful, long, silky, chestnut hair. It had a natural beach wave and highlights. Her expression made him chuckle again, her eyes were a soft brown which specks of black in them, he scowled when realizing she had the exact same eyes as Persephone, at least the hair was different. Nico couldn't help but realize how _cute_ and innocent she looked...

Shaking his head of thoughts he stepped towards the girl, she seemed in a daze, her eyes glazed over, he already knew she had been crying but refused to care. He was supposed to be enemies with her, not checking her out!

"You go to school here?" He asked, Nico immediately realized how stupid of a question that was.

"Well duh"? She replied, Nico was surprised that the girl was confident even after crying and being surprised by a boy in the girls washroom.

"Why are you here... like in the girls washroom" Adriana probed, Nico swallowed and went with his original answer he thought of: "don't worry about that, I need to take you somewhere".

"Are you a predator"? she squeaked, Nico frowned, "like a sexual predator?" the girl added. Nico's eyes widened "no no no no" he quickly reassured, "This is really hard to explain without a monster attack" he muttered under his breath. Adriana took the chance to examine his incredible dark eyes, and quickly blushing and looking away when he noticed her looking.

Nico opened his mouth reply, but as if he was heard he made out the sound of a deep grumble and claws clicking on tile.

"Whats your name"? Adriana asked the mysterious boy but he seemed absorbed in something else, she frowned and waved a hand in his face, "helloooo? Mysterious teen predator"?

Nico grabbed her hand, "shh" he hissed, her eyes widened and she pulled her hands back, "what"? she asked, "quiet down, will ya"? he whispered. Adriana rolled her eyes but went with it deciding to ask another question.

"Are you on drugs"?

"huh? WHAT NO"! He yelled, Nico's eyes widened as he realized his voice echoed slightly. Adriana was annoyed that she wasn't getting any answers, Nico on the other hand was trying to distinguish what kind of monster was after them.

"We need to get out of here" he hissed grabbing one of her elbows and she resisted screaming.

Nico slipped into the hallway, "wait here for a second" he instructed, once out of the washroom he warped the shadows and blended into them, he almost seemed like smoke as he mixed into the shadows. After checking for monsters and not seeing any he ran back and pulled Adriana out of the washroom.

Nico started running through the halls trying to find an exit, teachers in their classrooms scowled at the two teens and closed their doors.

Adriana's arm slipped out of Nico's grasp and she stopped, Nico spun around, "What are you doing?! We need to get out of this school"! He hissed running back to her. "Not till you tell me your name" she fought back, Nico rolled his eyes and couldn't have imagined a better situation.

"Nico, now lets go" he said firmly, grabbing Adriana's hand and racing through the school. Adriana flushed red by the contact and abruptly got pulled through the school, her hair flying over her shoulders and wondering what in hell this boy was running from.

"There"! she yelled at Nico, they sprinted out the front entrance of the school, and stopped to catch their breath. Both teens had their hands on their knees and bent over, Nico was just wondering if the monster followed.

"Adriana, such a treat to see you outside of class" a deep, scratchy voice grumbled, Nico and Adriana slowly turned back around to face the doors they just ran out of and slowly advancing on them was a manticore. Adriana yelped and jumped behind the son of Hades, "Don't you remember me? Dr. _Thorn_? Never mess with a son of Hades" Nico growled furiously, as he pulled out his black stygion iron sword.

* * *

**SOOO? What do you guys think so far? Adriana's Character becomes more interesting in further chapters as well, prepare to meet Leo Valdez and one more O/C character in close chapters!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adriana was confused and terrified, two things that typically cause mass panic, her english teacher Mr. Kasmer was officially a monster. And not just in personality, LITERALLY! His face was on the body of a lion/scorpion thing! She didn't know whether to be grateful Nico was prepared or concerned that he was carrying around a huge black sword. Nico was basically her only protection so she needed to be nice, but it wasn't that hard due to her nature, sure at times she was sassy and stubborn but majority of the time she was a shy, quiet girl.

Nico yelled loudly before charging the beast, Adriana squeaked and hide behind the schools "Welcome" sign, peering over she watched Nico battle the creature who he apparently met before.

Nico hadn't seen Dr. Thorn for about six years but he still easily recognized the manticore. As he charged, the manticore threw spikes off his barbed tail, Nico did a baseball slid to the right and rolled over his right shoulder into a standing defensive stance.

"I see you've gotten better Mr. Di Angelo" the manticore smiled wickedly and threw more spikes, Nico skillfully dodged but even with his experience he couldn't get close enough to stab it. Nico remembered the last time they battled the manticore even Percy, Annabeth and Thalia couldn't beat it. They had Artemis' help, a goddess. If they were going to beat this thing Nico would need Adriana's help and a whole lot of dead people.

Adriana somehow understood that even Nico needed help, scampering out of hiding Adriana sprinted for the flag pole which had a red and white flag with a maple leaf in the middle. Adriana had this weird fear of falling, it wasn't heights, she was fine when her and dad went to visit the CN tower two summers ago, it was only when she stood and looked over; something high with no barriers scared her to death. So when she started climbing the flag pole only half way up she realized that if she fell she would most likely break a bone or get a concussion. She shivered from the thought but her adrenaline pushed her forward, all she needed was the flag. and clambered up higher and higher.

Nico could no longer see Adriana hiding behind the 'welcome' sigh and for a second he thought she left. But as he rolled -_again_- out of the way he saw a smaller figure nervously inching up the canadian flag pole. He had no idea what her intentions were though. And he continued to attack the monster.

Nico ran towards the manticore and tried to do something different, a direct attack. The manticore was obviously waiting for him to roll out of the way, jump or something but he didn't and it was too late for the manticore to aim a spike. Nico managed to make slash across his face, the enraged manticore roared and swiped the boy away with an enormous paw. Not to mention the cat claws.

Groaning, Nico sat up and winced, there were three parallel cuts on his chest, luckily they weren't too deep... maybe 1cm? Nico didn't like giving into pain or for a fact admitting it.

The manticore loomed over Nico, his front paw positioned on his chest and his barbed tail looming over head.

Adriana had managed to climb up and down the pole careful not to slip on her cold sweat, her hands had been shaking and throat dry as saltine crackers. Adriana had climbed a large oak tree at the side of the school and scrambled onto the top of the one story school, she raced across the roof kicking up the gravel and hurdled one giant air vent sticking out. As she came back to the front of the school she saw the manticore place a paw on Nico's chest. Her eyes widened as she knew he was going to deliver the final blow.

Adriana sprinted to the edge of the building and just before jumping she made the mistake of looking down. she halted and swallowed, this was not the time for her phobia to act up, backing up again she started to breath heavier and faster as if running a marathon.

Nico's in trouble, even if I don't know him and he led me out here in the first place, I still need to help him; Adriana thought. Taking a deep breath she kicked up the gravel and sprinted faster then she had ever tried then she lunged over the side of the building.

When in midair time seemed to slow down, she saw him raise his claw, Nico muttering curses and prayers.

"AHHHHHH"! Adriana screamed loudly as she landed on the back side of the manticore's tail. Just as she suspected the back side of the tail was like a scorpions, platted but not sharp or barbed, in a split second from landing she climbed the thick tail to the top and wrapped the flag around the irregular, spiked, tail top.

The manticore wailed in distress and reared onto his hind legs.

"Behind you ugly"! Adriana screamed, the manticore roared, Adriana held onto dear life as he swished his tail from side to side powerfully. She almost went flying off every time, the other thing she remembered about scorpions was that their tails don't bend towards the ground, only side to side and upwards.

"Your so ugly your own species is dying off, because no one wants to mate with a face like that"!

Nico managed to recover and heard Adriana's last comment, but didn't think this was the time to be laughing. Standing up he realized her serious situation, he paled as her feet unhooked and now the only thing holding on was her arms. He quickly took his opportunity to charge the monster.

"I bet you hang out with medusa"! Adriana screamed.

The monster saw Nico coming from the corner of his eyes and faced his direction trying to ignore the girl on his tail, smirking the monster fired his spikes. Well tried.

"NOO, YOU IDIOTIC GIRL"! He bellowed angrily as they got caught in the flag, not having time to recalculate a paw attack Nico jabbed the manticore right in the face. He sunk his sword all the way in, until his hilt hit it's nose.

The monster disintegrated into dust and Adriana fell down to the ground. Nico ran over and sheathed his sword.

"You ok"? he asked

"Well if you think falling off a scorpions tail is ok? Then yes, just peachy"

"Well thats great, now I need to get you to camp half blood"

"Camp Half blood? Like demigod"? Adriana asked amazed, Nico jutted out his hand and helped her up. She dusted off her school uniform and looked up at Nico, who was smirking,

"What? Wait it is called a demigod, right?"

"Yes but seriously your school uniform is just as ugly as Dr. Thorn's fa-"

"I KNOW"! Adriana groaned. "It's Mr. Kasmer... And yes my outfit is as ugly as his butt"

"I was going to say face but then again girls always have to go a dramatize things"

"HEY!" Adriana slapped his arm in fake anger but ended up giggling. "In all seriousness, my mom's a god"?! She said astonished.

"Goddess. But ya same difference. Now Camp Half Blood is a safe haven for demigods, where monsters can't attack you, I can take you there" Nico offered. Adriana thought about it for a second, she had so many questions swirling around in her head and decided to ask a few before going with a stranger to an unknown place. Now that she thought about it this situation completely screamed: "STRANGER DANGER"!

"Where is it? Should I go talk to my dad? WAIT DOES HE KNOW HE SLEPT WITH A GODDESS?! Should I tell him? Will he disown me? Who's your dad? Do you do reading and crap at Camp half blood because I have dyslexia... Are there flowers there? I love gardening! Wait is it a big camp? How have other mortals never spotted it? I mean it's gotta be pretty ob-"

Nico slapped a hand over her mouth, "jeez woman"! he exclaimed loudly, Adriana blushed and shut up waiting to see if Nico would answer any of them.

"Located in Long Island, your dad most likely knows your mom is goddess. All demigods have dyslexia and ADHD and theres something called the mist that hides our camp and the monsters from mortals".

"Well this is wonderful" she said sarcastically, "I want to say good bye to my dad". Nico almost caved in for a second, the girl was literally like a puppy who was begging without knowing.

"No, first you need to get settled in camp then maybe in a couples day you came visit him, but you came Iris message him" Nico held up the hand as Adriana opened her mouth. "I'll explain an Iris message later, lets go".

"You forgot a question" Adriana pointed out as if it were obvious.

"and what would that be"? Nice asked pulling an annoyed expression.

"Who's your godly parent"?

"Hades" Nico said trailing off, Adriana's eyes widened. Nico suddenly got angry as he realized she was probably stereotyping him. Great another annoying camper how will eventually be scared of him. Majority of camp half blood excluded him because they were horrified of him, scared he was going to call up warrior skeletons, drop a giant mound of stygian rock on them or create a crevice all the way to tartarus.

"So can I like... call you grim reaper or death breath... maybe Casper"?

Nico's angry dissipated and replaced with confusion. "Um i'm not going to ask why. But warning: Leo already calls me Grim Reaper so he might light you on fire if you steal his nickname for me"

Adriana laughed loudly and Nico just watched her hair trail down her back, it ended just below her breasts. Her eyes twinkled too.

Nico realized just how much he was starring and awkwardly looked over his shoulder as if looking for something.

Adriana giggled to herself and took the opportunity to take a glance at Nico, his hair shimmered in the light and she could see his lean muscle easier now that his veins were still pumping after the adrenaline rush, his arms flexed when he went to run a hair through his black unruly hair.

Adriana blushed and tucked hair behind her ear, god, she hoped their relationship wasn't always going to be this awkward.

"One last question. How do we get from Ontario, Canada to Long island"?

Nico chuckled and stepped closer, Adriana didn't dare look him in the eye. "Just let me do the work" he whispered, loving the way she shivered. Nico reached forward and gently grabbed her upper arms. Adriana's breath caught in her throat as Nico stepped even closer, she wished he would just wrap his strong arms around her. But he didn't much to her dismay.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated on camp half blood. Suddenly a bone chilling cold washed over the two teens. Adriana was so terrified that she disregarded the awkwardness that was bound to happen in the future and stepped into his chest. She curled her arms into her chest so they were pressed in-between the two bodies, squeezed her eyes shut and tucked her head downward. Eventually to her surprise Nico _did_ wrap his arms around her waist.

The reason Adriana got so scared was because everything was suddenly dark, no light even if you squinted. It was so cold it probably matched the arctic sea waters and sounds echoed and roared that automatically made you terrified to open your eyes.

Then it was all gone and a beautiful camp lay out in front of their eyes.

* * *

**So next Chapter you guys get to meet, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and my own O/C Character! Please review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to fav! It would amaze me if we could get some readers to fav too :D thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adriana was overwhelmed by the sudden blinding light and quickly shielded her eyes with a hand, Nico stepped back and stumbled slightly. When he was 12 and 13 he had gotten so good at shadow traveling, but after being malnourished and kept in a jar his powers and endurance went right back to the start. Ever since the quest on the Argo II he'd been practicing non stop in the underworld and in Italy, he had gotten so good he could now transport himself and possibly two other people.

He was glad to see not much had changed either in the greek camp, if things changed he would have been more uncomfortable then he already was.

"Wow". Adriana didn't know what to say, she saw the beautiful shimmering lake, the awesome dining pavilion, the unique assortment of cabins and a peaceful forrest. To top things off, everybody was busy doing their own thing happily, some sword fighting or archery, swimming, rock climbing and others just goofing around.

"It's so... i'm speechless, this is stunning... OH MY GOD A STRAWBERRY FIELD AND GARDENS"! Adriana was so happy the only thing she could do was clap her hand together and stare in awe.

"Ya thats the Demeter cabin, they like gardening too. We should find Chiron, Annabeth and Percy" Nico suggested.

As they started their journey towards a big, blue house Nico started to feel dizzy and slightly sick to his stomach. Luckily he caught a glimpse of blonde, curly hair and quickly stopped Adriana.

"HEY ANNABETH"! Nico shouted, Adriana stopped and watched as a girl maybe a year older ran over towards her, the first thing she noticed was astonishing grey eyes.

"NICO! where in Hades have you been? The last time we saw you, you were getting voice cracks non stop!" Annabeth seemed annoyed but not angry, Nico obviously didn't know what to say. Annabeth impatiently waited for an answer, tapping her foot and looking expectantly, "well"?

"Um, I was working on my powers and traveling the world"? He suggested weakly, Annabeth rolled her eyes as if saying '_typical Nico'. _Instead of arguing further she pulled him in for a quick hug, Nico just pouted.

"You know I hate physical contact"?

"Deal with it ghost king. Who's this"?

"Adriana Mauzy, ran across her when I was in Canada". Nico said and gestured to the brunette beside him.

"Since when do you go to _Canada_"? The blonde asked suspiciously, Nico knew Annabeth was clever and decided not to elaborate more.

"You got something against it? Franks from Canada" Nico pointed out, Annabeth frowned. "No need to get defensive".

"You know how I am"

"Yes the entire camp does Nico".

"Can I just sit down or something"? Adriana asked quietly, both heads snapped in her directions, "Take her to the big house" Nico ordered. Annabeth frowned, she seemed to usually give _out_ the orders.

"Now why can't you do that"?

"I have stuff to... talk with Percy about" Nico said, he didn't wait for Annabeth to argue further and he headed for the cabins.

Nico really just wanted to get some rest, the claw to the chest and shadow traveling really took it out of him. He quickly slipped in his cabin, green flames flanked the front entrance. Inside there was dark hard wood, dark brown walls, two beds with burgundy sheets, a fire place and a rug with three black bean bags on it.

Sighing he took off his shirt and pants so he could sleep only with boxers, he inspected the claw marks and decided to leave them to heal by themselves. No treatment needed. Sliding under the covers he fell asleep almost immediately and luckily no demigod dreams for once.

Adriana on the other hand had just finished watching the orientation film, meeting Chiron and Mr. D (who turned out to act less like a god and more like a bratty 7 year old). He also purposely called her Audrey and Annabeth Anniebell.

"So Nico brought you here"? Annabeth asked, she decided to start a conversation with the girl.

"Ya kinda weird, he just showed up in the girls washroom"

"That is weird". Annabeth knew that Nico used to have problems and didn't always end up where he wanted (like making a couple mistake trips to China and Sweden) but it seemed odd he just _happen_ to show up in the exact same room as Adriana. Adriana had explained their trip coming here and Annabeth said she was impressed with her courage to jump on the back of a manticores tail.

"Who's your godly parent"? Adriana asked

"Athena, goddess of war strategy and wisdom"

"Thats cool, but after watching the video I have a feeling mine's Demeter or a minor goddess"

"Ya, seems about righ-"

Annabeth didn't finished her sentence as a kid from behind scared her witless, she shrieked and jumped as arms wrapped around her waist.

"SEAWEED BRAIN"! She shouted and turned around in his arms. Adriana inspected the new boy, black hair that fell into his eyes, lean muscle, tall, and striking sea green eyes. For lack of better words, hot.

"Did you see Nico"? she asked after kissing her boyfriend, Percy frowned but then a smile lit up his face.

"No... But he's back at camp! I'll go find him after I finished teaching sword lessons in half an hour"

"And why are you here if you should be teaching sword fighting"? Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow. Adriana decided she was the one who wore the pants in this relationship.

Percy just smiled sheepishly and kissed her cheek. "Because I haven't seen my awesome, beautiful girlfriend all day! And I also wanted to see who you were talking too"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hands and took them off her hips, he pouted, which Adriana thought was just as cute as a baby seal.

"This is Adriana Mauzy, Nico found her in Canada and brought her here" Annabeth explained motioning towards the year younger girl beside her.

"I didn't know Nico went to Canada"? Percy pondered out loud.

"I KNOW! Thats what I pointed out to Nico but he just got all defensive again" Annabeth complained.

Adriana decided to take in the landscape again, Annabeth and Percy obviously had forgotten about her. She smirked as she took notice Percy's little sword fighting students had started rough housing and getting into fights. But other then that situation the other campers were happily doing their own thing, two boys who looked scarily alike had crept into the strawberry fields with a bucket, a boy with blonde hair and a bow an arrow rode a pegasus while shooting targets with unnatural accuracy and saytars trotted around talking to tree nymphs and playing their reed pipes.

At her own feet she willed tiny purple flowers to grow, they immediately bloomed and swayed in the slight breeze, she even started to grow a beautiful yellow rose. After it bloomed Adriana plucked it from the ground and smelled it, reminding herself of the flower shop her and her dad owed.

Suddenly she was distracted by loud voices, coming up the hill was a girl and boy, they didn't seem to be dating, in fact it looked like the boy was teasing the girl. A girl who looked about her age marched up the hill with her arms crossed, Adriana decided her hair was strawberry blonde (not golden blonde like Annabeth's because it had a coppery red tone) grey eyes like Annabeth and she was a probably the same height as herself. Adriana watched with a smile as the boy teased her, he trailed behind the girl and threw his arms around enthusiastically. As they got closer Adriana saw the trade mark smirk or lop sided smile of a comically guy.

Annabeth and Percy stopped talking and grinned as Annabeth's half sister approached with Leo Valdez on her tail. Those two were funny, always arguing about something but the next moment laughing at something either of them said, as if it were hard to stay mad at each other.

"Annabeth tell Leo i'm **not** roasting a marshmallow over his finger fire"! The girl shouted angrily.

Percy laughed and Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"oohh and who might this lovely lady be"? Leo asked as he realized there was a girl he had never seen before with Percy and Annabeth.

Rolling her eyes the strawberry blonde demigod hit Leo up side the head.

"OW what was that for"?! he whined, "for stealing my line" the girl replied smiling sweetly.

"Adriana Mauzy" she said shyly.

"I'm Olivia Balshaw, daughter of Athena, I _love_ your hair"! Olivia jumped and little and picked up a piece of Adriana's light brown hair. "It's so long"! She sang happily.

"And so is my-" Leo got cut off as Olivia whirled around and glared at Leo.

"Don't even think about finishing that Valdez" she hissed. Leo shrugged and looked towards Percy, they smiled and seemed to share a comical memory

"WELL Balshaw, if you had just agreed to roast a marshmallow over my finger fire NONE of this would have happened" Leo exclaimed with lots of hand gestures which including waving around flaming hands. Percy shook his head and grinned, Annabeth rolled her eyes at the immatureness, Adriana giggled and Olivia scowled.

"I don't _want_ to roast a marshmallow-"

"Fine what about a sausage"? Leo suggested calmly while Olivia looked about ready to punch him.

"Awww come on Olives" Leo said in a baby voice and hugged her, Olivia yelped and pushed him off her fast.

"LEO YOUR HOT! WATCH WHERE YOU-"

"Yes I know, i'm sexy but seriously I think Adriana already knew that" Leo said faking confusing.

"uggghhh Oh my gods" Olivia grumbled red faced.

Just as their conversation was about to continue an angry voice approached

"VALDEZ! JACKSON! WHAT THE HADES DID YOU PUT IN MY HAIR GEL"!? An angry, girly, voice shrieked. Percy and Leo got wide eyed and started sprinting away from the furious girl.

"BYE BABE"! Leo shouted as he and Percy headed for the cabin three. Olivia stomped her foot in frustration.

"Well we know Percy and Leo pulled a prank on Drew" Annabeth muttered, Adriana laughed lightly.

"I'm not dating Leo" Olivia confirmed, Annabeth laughed but suddenly her eyes stopped and widened.

"CRAP, Percy's sword lessons! All the kids are fighting! Olivia, show Adriana around!" Annabeth quickly instructed before running towards the arena. Olivia did a two finger salut as her sister ran off. And turned towards Adriana after.

"Your names a mouthful, what about Addy"?

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Olivia? She kinda of a weird Athena kid.**

**now I shall beg shamelessly for reviews:]**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME HOW I'VE DONE ! PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!**

**thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adriana had a peaceful sleep in the Hermes cabin, sure it was crowded, the two councilors looked _exactly_ alike and someone was constantly making noise but on the bright side the Stoll brothers didn't prank her? Ok so maybe the Hermes cabin wasn't that great? She missed home, and nothing could distract her mind from drifting back to her dad. She needed to find Nico some time today and ask him about the Iris message system he had mentioned.

As if they were at a boot camp a conch horn blew in the distance and everybody body in the cabin groaned, well except for Travis and Connor Stoll they creepily said in sync: "Rise and Shine buttercups, time to get up". But yet they proceeded to stay put in bed until the last second.

Breakfast pasted uneventful for Adriana but for Nico not so much.

"Annabeth told me you were back yesterday" Percy said as he slid into the bench beside Nico. Nico was defiantly not a morning person, he glared at everyone at least until 10:30 and didn't trust anyone who smiled before that time either. Nico groaned and looked at his old friend, Percy was one year older, 17 and by the looks of it he hadn't changed that much.

"Ya picked up a girl in Canada" Nico said grumpily

"Did you see Frank"? Percy joked trying to enlighten the mood, Nico raised an eyebrow and shrugged, he was defiantly not in the mood for a conversation. In fact his chest was still sore from yesterday.

"Fine look Nico, i'm going to cut to the chase before Mr. D cuts off my head for sitting here. Why didn't you visit camp more often? Me and Annabeth were worried, we never know if you're in trouble or just touring around" Percy stated angrily shoving an entire slice of french toast into his mouth.

"Look Percy i'm sorry, I'll be here more often now" Nico explained trying to comfort his friend. In reality the only reason Nico ran off again was because the wrath of puberty was just too embarrassing.

Percy accepted his apology but decided he had about a years worth of teasing to make up on.

"So what do you think of Adriana?" Percy asked wiggling his eyebrows while ribbing Nico, Nico groaned.

"Seriously? Percy, when have I ever talked to _you_ about girls"?

"Since now... Come on you have to admit she's cute"!

"Fine, she's cute but that doesn't mea-"

"YES! I KNEW THERE WAS HOPE"! Percy screamed out loud, he was so happy a lop sided grin spread across his face, but then the two boys realized the entire camp was looking at them.

Chiron had decided to let this one slid, Percy hadn't seen Nico in a while and the two boys were like brothers. He watched as Leo stood up at the Hephaestus table and hollered back:

"Hope that he's finally going to wear some colour"?

Nico groaned and looked down at his plate, Percy and Leo were probably the funniest, outgoing and stupidest demigods he had ever met. Not to mention they could easily embarrass him.

"Leo go back to the forges"! Nico shouted back, Leo smiled. He knew Nico was easy to mess with, they had become good friends along the way to save Percy and Annabeth from hell.

"I would say go back to the underworld but you just got here! Wheres my hug brother"! Leo said enthusiastically holding his arms open. Snickers and quiet laughter filled the pavilion.

"You can have one if you can catch me" Nico taunted standing up, Percy stayed seated at the Hades table and grinned at his friends.

The campers watched as Leo chased around Nico as he shadow travelled to different parts of the mess hall. Olivia and Adriana had found this particularly hilarious and couldn't hold in their laughter. Leo was never going to catch Nico and he didn't.

Percy, Nico and Leo left the pavilion after filling up on food, they joked and pushed each other around as they walked to the arena.

"Percy remember that time when Chiron walked in on you and Annabeth sucking face"?! Leo asked laughing loudly, Percy went bright red.

"Oh course, I could never forget, every time I do you bring it back up repair boy". Percy pushed the fire bender harder and Leo stumbled into Nico.

"The question is Leo" Nico said, "Do you remember the time when you walked in on Clarisse and Chris-"

"DUDE! Why would you bring that up! That was horrible and disgusting and OH MY GODS, I'm reliving it! HELP ME!" Leo yelled and ran around covering his eyes, his hands started to catch fire.

"Um Percy might want to put out flame boy before he burns down camp" Nico suggested.

"Aww I kinda liked watching him suffer" Percy said sarcastically, Nico laughed. Percy guided water from the rain barrels by the Demeter cabin all the way to Leo and soaked him with water.

"AHHHHH" He screamed shivering.

Adriana and Olivia had watched the scene unfold, it was funny to see a bromance in action. They would have interfered earlier but Olivia made them wait so she could see Percy dump water on Leo.

"Hey Nico"! Adriana greeted, the three boys whirled around and greeted the girls with various welcomings

Leo smirked the second he saw Olivia accompanying Adriana, she was even easier than Nico to annoy.

"Hey, Olives" Leo said smoothly putting an arm around her. Olivia growled and shrugged off his arm.

"I came here with Adriana and now i'm leaving for archery... If you follow me Leo and continue to harass me, I will shot an arrow into your forehead and crotch".

Everyone else's eyebrows shot up at her threat, Leo's mouth hung open. "Well, I mean I understand the forehead but do you honestly have to shot Jr.?! What will happen when I want children?! What will happen to the Valdez family-"

Olivia slapped a hand over his mouth, "There won't be one as long as i'm around". And with that she stormed off to the arena. Leo only shrugged as if saying '_not my problem'._

"I'm going to find Annabeth" Percy stated. "Use protection"! Leo shouted as Percy jogged off. "So what are we doing"?

Adriana raised an eyebrow, "well I was going to ask Nico about Iris messaging my dad". Nico thought it was a good idea, if he was bringing her to the underworld soon, best her dad knew she was 'save'.

"Sure, come to my cabin" Nico offered, Leo raised an eyebrow, "You know there are strict camp rules that two campers of the opposite gender are not allowed alone in a cabin" Leo declared. Although he sounded more like a smart Alec.

"You should have told Clarisse and Chris that" Adriana retorted while smirking. Leo's mouth fell open as the horrible memories flooded back into his mind like one of Poseidon's tsunamis.

Nico laughed loudly and Adriana grabbed his wrist and pulled him off towards the unique assortment of cabins.

Her mouth feel open once she saw the Hades cabin from the inside, the plush burgundy

bed sheets, the warm fire, the bean bags... she was in heaven.

"Wow, the Hermes cabin looks like a godly mess compared to your cabin" she said dreamily.

he shrugged, "Unfortunately, Percy's cabin is just as bad as Hermes"

"I thought he lived alone"?

"He does" Nico said, Adriana made an 'o' with her mouth. "How are you seriously friends with Leo? He's so weird, crazy and immature"!

"He can easily make my day with his weirdness, and he's a lot of fun... Even if he _is_ extremely annoying" Nico trailed off. "Anyway".

Nico went to a cabinet and sifted through his stuff, finally he came across what he was looking for. He pulled out an object that looked somewhat like the original way of juicing oranges or lemons, it was a bowl with something sticking up the center. The glass object was the size of a soccer ball and had to be held carefully with both hands.

"What is that a donut holder"? Adriana asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Nico replied rolling his eyes.

Nico tapped something on the side of the object and from the middle part that sticks upward water sprayed into a mist, it was a fragile but portable Iris message sprayer. Nico proceeded to throw a coin in.

"Oh Iris Goddess of rainbow please show me George Mauzy of Ontario Canada".

Adriana was amazed with the contraption, at first it looked like an oversized juicer or ring holder but what shocked her more was when he dads face shimmered into existence.

"Dad"? she asked astonished, George was busy watering his plants when suddenly the water coming from his hose showed a picture, his daughter!

"Adriana?! It's so great to see you! I was so worried, specially when the school found blood remains by the front entrance".

Nico passed the Iris message mister into Adriana's hands and they both sat down on bean bags, George had to awkwardly look into the hose water.

"Oh, a manticore attacked us but Nico saved me and shadow traveled us to camp half blood" Adriana explained. Never in her life had she been so happy to see her fathers face, tears made her eyes glassy but she didn't cry.

"Oh, your safe now? Who is this Nico?" her dad asked inquisitively. Nico immediately went wide-eyed and combed a hand through his hair, Adriana positioned the mist to show Nico's face.

"Hello" he said unemotionally and gave a lazy wave, Adriana continued to talk to her father until the connection went a little fuzzy.

"Come home for the school year ok? And be safe with those swords and arrow". George instructed with a grin.

"Of course I will dad" Adriana said weakly, she sniffled but dare not cry.

"Oh and Nico" George said, Nico leaned over into view of the mist and nodded towards the dad.

"Take care of my daughter" he pleaded. Nico then realized George had held it together for the sake of Adriana, he was just as lost and sad without her. Suddenly the scene and face disappeared.

Adriana stared blankly into mist until the contraption stopped spraying water, she set it on the ground and collapsed into the bean bag chair.

Nico wasn't quite sure how to comfort her, he had never been good at that sort of thing.

But he was willing to try for some one like Adriana.

Adriana had tried not to cry the entire time but then second Nico pulled her out of the bean bag chair so she was standing, she started to ball. Sure it had only been two days but she didn't know the next time she would see him. Was it safe for her outside camp anymore? She certainly didn't want to get attacked by another monster when Nico wasn't around.

Nico winced when she started to cry, but let instincts take over. He pulled her into his chest and she gripped the collar of his black shirt while crying into his upper body. He held onto her waist tightly, as if letting go would kill her, he even swayed them back and forth slightly.

Finally after a few minutes Adriana started hiccuping and sniffling, she still clung to his wet shirt.

"I'm sorry, I've never gone anywhere without my dad before and i'm worried" she started, Nico quickly murmured silent, soothing, words.

Finally they pulled away, and Adriana instantly blushed a deep shade of red, Nico smirked slightly at the effect he had on this girl.

He opened his mouth to say something when the door was loudly banged on. Adriana jumped and yelped.

Nico frowned, he didn't know anyone was coming by.

Nico decided to be sympathetic and he kissed Adriana's forehead before heading to open the door. As he walked behind her to open the door, Adriana's mouth fell open in shock and her hand went to where Nico's lips had been. It was such a small gesture but it sent tingles and warmth through her body.

Leo Valdez stood in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face, Nico was a little frustrated he had interrupted them.

"I kinda may have possibly pushed Olivia into the lake... Hide me?" he asked hopefully, Nico rolled his eyes and Ariana giggled.

"VALDEZ YOUR DEAD!" An angry voice shouted in the background, Leo jumped, ran into the cabin and hide under a bean bag chair. Olivia was trudging over to the cabin, drenched and soaking wet in cold lake water.

"I'm a goner" Leo mumbled scared.

"Defiantly" Nico and Adriana said in sync.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and for ****_one-of-those-girls13_********for being the first to review I made this chapter longer and I tried to make it funny, but I'm not exactly great at humour...**

**Next Chapter should be up soon too! **

**Please review, follow and fav if you want! :)**


	6. NOTE!

This is only a note, sorry :(

I forgot to mention that I do **not** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **Everything** belongs to the awesome Rick R, **except** for my characters (Adriana Mauzy and Olivia Belshaw) **and** the plot line.

Sorry this wasn't a chapter but I was reminded to type this down so I don't get in trouble... It applies to my entire story (because i'm to lazy to mention it every chapter).

Thanks BYE! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Adriana had felt especially alone after talking with her dad yesterday, sure she had friends but the only person she felt comfortable with was Olivia and Nico. And they couldn't spend all day with _her_, they had things to do and other friends to hang out with.

Nico had left quite the impression on her yesterday after soothing her. It didn't seem part of his nature or on his list of typical things to do. But she loved the way his arms felt around her waist and the way shivers ran up and down her spine when Nico kissed her forehead. He was different.

The other thing Adriana had been thinking about was her godly parent, Annabeth and Olivia agreed with her that it was most likely Demeter. But she was still different from them, Katie Gardener didn't mind getting dirt on her clothes or carrying manure, they were into the earth. Fruits, vegetables, dirt and planting. Adriana didn't mind it but she was more into flowers, showers of rain and basically whatever has to do with spring. She wasn't _that _ different but even with the Demeter kids she felt she didn't belong. And her mom hadn't claimed her yet either.

So she spent another night in the Hermes cabin.

Later in the afternoon Olivia had taken time off her schedule the same hour as Nico, she wanted to get Nico and Adriana on a pegasus. She already knew Nico was going to be difficult, even the horses didn't like him! Adriana however, Olivia thought she would enjoy the ride.

"Ugh, I hate archery"! Adriana complained as she met up with Nico and Olivia.

"Ya, that's why I stick to swords". Nico chuckled, Olivia rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Addy, you were awesome at it, you almost got the bullseye every time. Swords on the other hand... I doubt you could even swing one without pulling a muscle"

"HEY! Thats mean!" Adriana didn't have a come back. "Well i'm just saying! Stating the fact that your muscle to weight ratio isn't large enough for you to go wielding around a sword!"

"Whatever" Adriana pouted.

"So what are we doing today, you said you had something planned for us Olivia"? Nico asked interrupting the girls.

"Just follow me ghost king" Olivia said.

Once they reached the stables Nico knew what they were doing, he thought he could easily get out of it... But then again he had never dealt with a persistent daughter of Athena. Oh wait he has, and she always won.

"OH MY GODS! I can't wait"! Adriana squealed and clapped her hands, Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down it's a horse with wings" Nico said coldly, Adriana frowned at his tone. He had never used it with her before.

Olivia ignored both of their looks, Adriana's of confusion and Nico's of annoyance. She led three of camp half blood's finest pegasus out, of course BlackJack wasn't included in that vote (he probably would have won, but he only rides with Percy).

There was Zipper, Baby-Carrot and Pablo all white majestic creatures.

"Their beautiful" Adriana said in awe, Olivia smiled and watched her friend pet the horse's mane.

"I'm riding Baby-Carrot, Addy's riding Zipper and Nico i'm forcing you to ride Pablo... Come on he's even got an italian name" Olivia teased, Nico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm never riding one for various reasons. One: I hate horses, two: horses hate me, three: I hate flying and four: I'm in Zeus' territory" Nico pointed out.

"Well Zeus hates everyone, even his own kids. Maybe it's time you made peace with the hoofed animals" Olivia suggested.

"Never happening" Nico said stubbornly.

"Please, Nico" Adriana said, Nico's head turned to his side, he looked down on this cute, innocent girl. He felt butterflies in his chest and for a second he wavered.

What sent him over the edge was when 'Addy' touched his arm, he sighed and prayed to Zeus hoping he would spare him.

"Ok fine, only if I can show you something after... alone" Nico caved, he _really_ needed to get her to the underworld and to his father soon. He was getting restless and aggravated and if campers found out she was a daughter of Persephone their relationship -even as friends- would be forbidden. The other campers would think he's like his father, and capture the only daughter of Persephone. And for a terrible second Nico felt like that was true, he _was _kidnapping her-

"Whats wrong Olivia" Adriana asked.

"Sorry never thought I'd live to see the day Nico was riding a pegasus in the air" she quickly closed her mouth and held Zipper still as Adriana cautiously climbed aboard. Nico thought she looked like a warrior princess atop Zipper, his white fur making a beautiful complexion with Adriana's dark, chestnut, brown, hair.

Olivia waved a hand in front of his emotionless face, "Earth to lover boy" she teased casually. He grabbed her wrist and glared.

"Watch it owl head" he gritted his teeth, " this is the first and last time i'm riding a winged horse".

Olivia rolled her eyes and held onto Pablo while Nico nervously clambered on top, Pablo was skittish and shuffling on his hooves, whining in distress and shaking his mane.

Olivia hopped onto Baby-Carrot and her urged her horse up, after a few galloping strides her pegasus was in the air. Adriana was awe-struck by the wing span, it was huge, well something had to support the horse's weight she reminded herself.

Nico sat rigid on the horse's back, only one circle and he could land and go to sleep he encouraged himself.

Deciding to get it over with, he directed his horse up, he clung on for dear life the second his horse was in the air, it was horrible.

Adriana watched in amazement as her two friends flew on winged horses, she quickly snapped out of it and Zipper ran forward. His hooves thundering on the grass, he widened his wings and tested flapping them, then he lunged forward as if a hurdle was there.

They were in the air!

Zipper whinnied happily and Adriana took the opportunity to take in the view, Olivia was smiling ear to ear and doing tricks. Nico on the other hand was pale and gripping onto poor Pablo's mane, if horses could pale he was doing it too. Annabeth had mentioned to her that horses thought Nico smelt like death, that was last night at the camp bonfire.

"TRY A TRICK"! Olivia yelled over the wind, it actually wasn't a windy day, but the flapping of giant wings wasn't exactly silent when you're the rider.

Nico was shaking and he realized he had enough.

"Please let me land safely" he whispered, Pablo descended gracefully but for Nico it was like a roller-coaster.

he almost fell off the horses back when they landed, Pablo was so scared of him the second Nico clambered off he galloped to the stables. Nico sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, he fixed his shirt and fell down onto the grass. His limbs felt like jelly and his mind was racing a mile a minute but at the same time he was so scared his mind was blank.

He pulled out his stygion iron sword and ran a hand along it, trying to calm himself.

Meanwhile, Olivia was teaching Adriana some flying tricks.

"YOU GOTTA HOLD ON TIGHT AND WRAP YOUR LEGS AROUND FIRM"! Olivia shouted.

"LIKE THIS"? Adriana asked unsure.

"YOU GOT IT ADDY"! Athena's child reassured.

Mustering up her courage Adriana sent Zipper into a spiral, the wind rushed through her hair and she couldn't breath for a second, when Zipper pulled up to an abrupt stop, he didn't exactly 'stop'. He kept going backwards and Adriana screamed as he did a backflip. It was exhilarating.

Wanting to do it again, Adriana flew Zipper back higher into the sky and took a moment to take a breath. She was sure she would be doing this everyday.

"Lets go Zipper"! She encouraged happily, but her pegasus needed no encouraging, he was rearing to go.

He tipped downward and the wind rushed through her hair, Olivia cheered her on. Zipper folded in his wings and when he spread them he leaned backwards and quickly forced them into another backflip. Although this time Zipper wasn't done, after one he continued to do another.

Adriana wasn't prepared for a _double _backflip and she had already unhooked her feet.

Adriana screamed as she plummeted to the earth, her heart raced but she didn't even have time to think. The ground came closer and closer, never slowing or speeding up. Adriana let loose another straggled scream and this time she felt a pull in her gut, like someone had reached up, grabbed a handful of stomach and twisted it hard.

Then she blacked out in pain.

Nico had witnessed the whole thing, he stood up so fast the second she slipped, his vision went a little fuzzy and black.

He watched her screamed and a terrified expression plastered on her face, suddenly she winced in pain and black out, Nico watched as a huge vine grew out of the ground. The landmass under his feet grumbled as the vines spiraled upwards into the shape of an open hand.

Nico realized it was a huge amount of rose vines twirled together the size of a tree trunk, there were thorns. For a horrible moment Nico thought her own powers would kill her, the thorns would met her halfway and pierce her body.

"NOOO" Nico cried out, a group of campers had gathered and gasped as suddenly the second her body touched the thorny vines hundreds of yellow roses blossomed. Hundreds of roses cushioned her fall and slowly the spiraled back into the earth, the huge hand was now sitting on the ground. Adriana safely lie on the bed of roses.

Nico sighed in relief but then Persephone claimed her, a pink hologram hovered above her body, a bouquet of flowers was displayed. The camp erupted in whispers but yet, nobody stepped forward to help, Olivia was still in the air in shock absorbing what had happened.

Nico took it upon himself to bring her to the infirmary.

Nico stepped onto the hand of roses and approached Adriana, the body was rising and lower, but still lifeless. He gathered her body on his arms and she quickly nestled into the warmth, Nico swallowed the blush creeping up his throat. People watched him carefully and parted way when he stepped off the bed of roses.

"It's going to be fine" he murmured into her hair, he walked down to the infirmary and as he stepped onto the front porch he pretended to open the door but instead shadow travelled.

Nico clung to her body, and Adriana stirred in his arms, her mouth was slightly parted and her hair was all over the place. And for the weirdest reason he found it cute.

The cold washed away and Nico stood in the throne room, Hades was the only other person in there. Hades' thrown was black decorated with skulls, the smaller throne beside his was made of vines and flowers; obviously Persephone's.

Nico had stared at Adriana's face, he was mesmerized by her soft, pinkish cheeks, long, black lashes and sweet lips. He knew what colour her eyes were but he thought from this view, he would see a lot more.

Hades stared at his son and the rag doll in his arms before clearing his throat loudly. Nico's head shot up and he tried his best not to blush. Adriana stirred in his arms again.

"Thank you for bringing the girl Nico, carry her to Persephone and come later for... dinner". Hades offered.

Nico only nodded, he hadn't realized how much trouble Adriana would be in when he brought her here. But it was too late now to bring her back to camp half blood.

Nico turned around and started for the garden, just as he was leaving the throne room Hades said one last thing:

"Don't become attached" he said coldly, a sinister looked crossed his face before he disappeared too.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, hopefully I can hold your attention. I'm trying to get one chapter up everyday, typically they will be posted at night.**

**Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adriana was hearing first, she heard a deep, grumbling voice then someone carried her into a different room. The temperature change was juristic, the last room was cold but the new room was warm and lighter.

She heard the carriers heart beat and wanted to know who it was, she managed to pry open one eye. She looked up and saw Nico, his black hair was messy and she saw an expression that she had never seen before: worry.

She ended up moaning trying to say something and quickly closing her eyes as he looked down.

Nico was worried, what did Hades want with Adriana? Knowing his dad he wasn't going to let her go after 'dinner'.

Persephone had been sulking in her garden room by the fountain, she heard foot steps and a quiet moan. She steeled herself before whirling around, she came face to face with Nico. Immediately Nico's expression switched when he spotted Persephone, he hated Persephone, why? Because she hated _his_ mom.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the rag doll in his arms, she had long, chestnut hair, a dusting of freckles, a light tan and a sweet expression. Her eyes widened as she realized it was _her_ daughter! What was she doing in the underworld?!

"Nico! What have you done? Hades is _never_ going to let her leave"! Persephone wailed, she brushed hair out of Adriana's face.

"Father asked me to bring her here" Nico said coldly.

"You _know_ Hades doesn't like her! You're so foolish"! She scolded.

"Hades wants her for dinner, I suggest changing her out of these camp clothes and wake her up" he recommended scowling.

"Carry her to the chair over there". Persephone pointed to the far corner of the garden where her and Aphrodite usually gossiped. Nico readjusted her limp body and walked briskly over to the chair.

He gently set her down in a plush, red chair while Persephone hovered over Nico muttering curses.

She couldn't stand up to Hades... could she?

Adriana woke when she felt her body pulled away from Nico's chest, she tried to protest but only a soft murmur broke through.

Finally she pried open both eyes, Nico was still there but a beautiful women stood behind him, concern and freight written all over her delicate face.

"Adriana? I'm Persephone, your mother" Her voice was soft and loving, sure Adriana had never met her mother before and she was expected to dislike her but she was too happy to care.

Adriana flung herself out of the plush chair and into her mother's arms, both of the girls were crying silently.

"I'm sorry my dear" Persephone whispered.

"It's fine, your here and Nico's here... Where are we"? Adriana stepped away perplexed, there was a beautiful garden laid out in front of her. Across the room were beautiful white french doors, and where she stood was a sitting area with three chairs and a table. In between was a magnificent garden with a fountain in the middle, her mouth hung open.

"Your in the underworld" Nico said, his voice was tense but curious to find out her reaction.

Adriana frowned, "this can't be the underworld, it's... It's beautiful, full of flowers. Underworld is supposed to be dark, gloomy and dead".

"Honey this is my personal room, the garden of Persephone. Hades..." Her mother struggled for words, "requested to met you. Your having dinner tonight with us".

Adriana pursed her lips, Olivia and Annabeth taught her about greek history yesterday after dinner, Persephone was abducted by Hades, but that wasn't it. He then had three kids, Adriana knew that it was unfair for Persephone.

"We need to get you changed, come with me and you will see Nico at dinner" her mother instructed leading the way. Adriana looked pleadingly at Nico, he realized she understood the severity of the situation, Hades could imprison her for as long as he liked.

Adriana entered the dinning hall behind her mother, she had done a beautiful french braid with roses intertwined. She also wore a lace, coral colored dress with a thin brown belt in the middle; beneath the belt the dress was loose. The straps were three fingers thick and the neck line dipped down and stopped just before it was considered uncomfortable. Adriana loved the lace, it was so cute and the coral went well with her dark hair.

She wore black ballet shoes with it, she refused to wear heels.

She nervously walked in behind her mother, she needed to be polite and hope that Hades would eventually let her leave.

The second Adriana walked in Nico's mouth dropped open, she wore an adorable orangey pinkish lace dress and her hair wasn't down like usual. Something stirred inside him, he wanted to hold her and cuddle her, he had never had that feeling before. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't because his eyes never left Adriana. She was a princess.

Adriana blushed when she noticed Nico eyeing her, he wore dark wash jeans instead of black ones and a black button down shirt. She decided he looked good in collared shirts. She licked her lips and wanted to shrink back when Hades' eyes narrowed on her.

"Sit down Miss Mauzy" He said coldly. She felt like his eyes were daggers through her soul.

"Hello Lord Hades" she did a curtsey, "it's an honor to meet you" she chose her words carefully.

Hades watched her curiously, typically demigods dreaded to meet him, he just nodded and motioned for her to sit. The chair magically moved backwards and when she sat, it pushed itself in.

The long table was dark wood, almost black. Hades and Persephone sat across from each other, they were farthest apart. Nico and Adriana sat across from each other but were much closer as they sat at the width of the table.

Suddenly ghosts came through the walls and Adriana swallowed a scream, they were transparent but their sad expressions were all too realistic. She shuddered at the thought of serving Hades one day. They brought out platter after platter, roast beast, mashed potatoes, turkey, lasagna, asparagus, stuffed tomato and a loaf of french bread. Her wine glass magically filled with her favourite drink, lemon ice tea.

They all ate in silence for a while, the only sound was cutlery hitting plates and glasses being placed on the table.

Hades disliked the girl, she seemed too shy and polite, it was hard to find something bad about her. Adriana herself however, could easily pick out one hundred things she wanted to change about herself; majority was stuff her old classmates bullied her about.

"So Adriana, what is your father like"? Hades asked, his careful expression present. Adriana had to pick the right words, make sure her father didn't sound better than Hades but also not like a peasant.

"He's a florist in Canada, very hardworking, he loves me very much, he's smart and understanding" Adriana replied, she nervously wiped her mouth with a napkin. Persephone watched her daughter interact with her husband, she was too nervous to eat, she only had bread so far.

Hades was confused as to why his wife chose this _softy_ over him? Hades was much better, richer and more powerful, not some flower expert.

"Tell me Adriana, what do you think of my son, Nico"? Hades asked, a ghost collected his plate and he sipped his red wine.

Nico's eye widened, his mouth felt like sand paper and his fork quickly became slippery. Adriana felt the same way, as if a breeze went by her bare shoulders shivered, should she say nice things about Nico or should she pretend to despise him? She decided the truth was the best choice.

Adriana cleared her throat before speaking, "Nico is a skilled swordsman who is very courageous and smart. He's even funny at times and he can be quite the sarcastic guy too. He gets annoyed too easily, grumpy in the morning and he needs to act by instinct more often" she hinted at the time after Iris messaging her dad. Hades was pleased she didn't stick to hating or loving him, she had chosen the right way of putting it, in his perspective.

"Oh and most girls my age would find him... attractive" for some reason Adriana couldn't leave it out, she had been dying to gush to someone about Nico. Hades raised an eyebrow and Persephone almost spit out her wine. Nico smiled sheepishly at his empty plate.

Persephone was appalled, "you find that dirty son of Hades _attractive_"?! Adriana pursed her lips, this was her mother not Hades.

"Yes" She said firmly, the two ladies had forgotten Nico and Hades were still there. They started bickering about what type of men were attractive and what men she wasn't aloud to date. Nico found it quite amusing.

"Persephone enough!" Hades bellowed, his wife stopped talking and scowled at her daughter, Adriana jutted her chin up as if ignoring her.

Hades decided to change the subject to what he originally wanted to talk about.

"Persephone, why would you want a compassionate and sweet man? Those are the traits of a women, this is absurd! Why would you cheat on me for a man who has the attributes of a woman"?! Hades bellowed.

The room got colder and darker instantly, the server ghosts scrambled into the shadows, Persephone was angry and so was Adriana. Nico decided it was best to stay out of it.

Adriana huffed and opened her mouth to speak, her words obviously weren't going to be well thought out so Nico stopped her. He stretched his feet under the table and hooked his black shoes around Adriana's smaller feet. Adriana froze when his feet touched her's, it snapped her out of it, she closed her mouth and slouched in defeated in the chair. She started to blush deeply, Nico smiled across the table when he saw the effect.

Hades and Persephone were too busy staring each other down to notice their children interacting.

"Maybe thats what I want in a man! A man who is loving, careful and understanding! Hades, your none of that! I could say the same thing about Maria Di Angelo, she mothered two monsters, both who turned out horrible!" Persephone yelled standing up, both Gods were shouting over the length of the table. Hades eyes went dark and there was a fierce fire burning in them.

"How dare you say that about Maria! She was a far better companion then you! She raised Nico and Bianca perfectly, she was sweet, loving and gentile. If you speak one more word of her I will interfere with the fates and cut George Mauzy's string" Hades bellowed, his voice cold and sinister.

Persephone gasped and tears of angry rushed to her eyes. It was _unfair_.

"Your such a cruel man, no wonder you had to abduct me to get me to stay" Persephone snapped, the chair screeched as it was pushed backwards, Persephone stormed out of the room. Maybe she was too angry to remember or she really did forget but she failed to remember her daughter. Adriana was left in the dinning hall with Hades and Nico.

Nico removed his feet from hers and Hades started to pace the room angrily.

"ALECTO"! He called out, one of the furies swooped out of nowhere, the leathery bat women landed on a decorative pillar.

"Take Adriana Mauzy to the prisons, make sure Persephone doesn't visit or contact the child". Hades seemed satisfied with his solution and stalked out of the room but as he left he spoke one last thing:

"Nico, go to your room" he instructed.

"Yes father" he said submissively, but as Hades left for his room Nico ran around the table to Adriana.

He stood so close they were almost touching.

"I'll get you out of this" he whispered, Adriana nodded sadly. Nico looked into her eyes for a better answer but she was too scared and depressed to talk, Nico felt bad. This was his fault in the first place. He kissed her forehead before Alecto pulled her off into the basement, A.K.A the royal prison.

* * *

**Please review, fav and follow! **

**Thanks, and someone commented about doing POVs so I think i'm going to try next chapter in Nico and Adriana's POV (switch half way). Comment next chapter or this one if you like it much better (or think you would)!**

**Thanks for reading, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Adriana's P.O.V**

The cell I was tossed in wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, one bed and in another small room a shower, toilet and sink.

The next morning I woke up with a sore back, the mattress was like a brick and I only had a dress to wear, talk about uncomfortable.

I sat on the edge of my bed twiddling my fingers, there was nothing to do and nothing to see, and I thought _school_ was boring and dungeon like. I huffed and crossed my leg over the other, the wall Alecto pushed me through was now solid brick.

I got this odd feeling like I should be singing or something but I have such a bad voice Hades might think it was Alecto screaming bloody murder. I couldn't pace either the room was like a shed and I couldn't practice my flower growing because there's no soil. I wondered what Nico was doing... Gods Nico. He was like a god, sure he radiated fear and death but doesn't Percy smell like salt water? Nico was also the only person who could get me out of this.

Sure Hades asked him to bring me here and Nico didn't know any better, but he _didn't_ know me. But now he does, and he will save me. I reassured myself and sighed loudly looking up. Even up there was nothing to look at.

I wonder what Olivia is doing now? Probably running from Leo or attacking him. Did she know I was taken or lost?

You know your bored when you're doing hand stands against a wall in a dress.

"_I WANT CANDY DUN DUN DUN DA DUM"_ I sang horribly upside down.

"Sorry I don't have candy" a cool voice said, I screamed and fell forwards off the wall, my dress and hair all over the place. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, Nico was looking down at me. My eyes widened and I blushed, even if he just smiled I felt a blush coming on.

I jumped up and fixed my dress, great he probably saw my underwear.

"So what are you doing here"? I asked casually leaning against a wall, Nico chuckled, I probably looked really awkward.

"What do you think"? He challenged, he stepped closer.

I gulped, "Um entertaining me"? I suggested, "I mean a second ago I was doing hand stands and singing, did I mention I NEVER sing"? I rambled.

Nico put a hand on the wall behind my head, I straightened up against the wall with my back pressed to it. The blush burned my cheeks and butterflies ate at my lungs and heart, the fluttering made my head dizzy and dreamy.

"Entertainment? Shouldn't we be worrying about escaping?" he said quietly. I nodded too nervous to talk.

His dark hair fell into his eyes, it was a mess but it looked good on him, his dark orbs were intense and powerful. His arm beside my head was lean muscle and the veins stuck out slightly.

I managed to pull my eyes off the floor and back to his face, what shocked me was that he was already looking at me, like he was searching.

Nico suddenly stepped back and cleared his throat.

"So I was thinking, today and tomorrow my dad is with the judges of death but he would sense something living if we escaped. But in two days my father is going to the summer solstice, we can escape then, but not easily. He'll have guards, the furies and Cerberus on us" Nico explained.

The whole thing made my head hurt.

"UGH"! I threw myself backwards onto the brick bed and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly a questioned popped into my head.

"How did you get in here? After Alecto threw me in, the door turned to brick" I asked, Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm a son of Hades, I have power over certain things"

"So since were not planning an escape how about a game or something" I suggested playfully. Nico looked to the sky for help.

"I didn't know how immature you actually are"

"It's not immaturity, it's being playful and fun... and avoiding boredom" I said. I watched Nico look around the room, he sucked or bit on a finger nail when he thought, the chain attached to his jeans bounced of his thigh as he walked over to my bed.

"I know somewhere in the palace we can go" he said smiling.

I squealed, "YOU HAVE DIMPLES"! I laughed and rolled on my bed and looked at Nico.

"Your point? You have freckles" He retorted, although he sounded impish.

I covered my mouth in horror, "OH MY GODS! I need foundation! Where is my makeup!" I shouted dramatically.

Nico grabbed my hands, "you don't need makeup, I like your freckles"he said seriously, I froze as he loomed over me holding my hands. I cracked a smile.

"Boys at my old school said I needed at least 2cm's of makeup to cover my ugly" I frowned at the memory.

"Well their liars, campers typically call me goth and emo"? he said sheepishly, obviously trying to direct the hate away from me. Then I almost died, Nico pouted. It was seriously the cutest thing EVER! Cuter then kittens and puppies, or maybe I was just obsessed with the poor guy.

"Well I mean... You don't wear colour. One day can you wear colour to camp"? I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should wear less colour, speaking of which. Is that dress all you have to wear? Even to bed?" Nico asked interested. I loved how caring he was, nothing like his father. I thought Hades was being unfair last night-

"Well ya" I said

"Well you can borrow something of mine, I have a room here. And plus I want to show you a chamber somewhere in the palace" Nico said quickly. Before I could agree he pulled me off the bed. His warm hands holding mine, it felt perfect. If I was with Nico, I would die a happy demigod. Hades that was just an expression though!

**Nico's P.O.V**

I quietly led Adriana through the palace, she was so cute when she looked around in awe. Persephone was too busy sulking in her gardens for her to sense us near and my father was with the judges today.

I turned into the chamber right before my bedroom, the floor was obsidian marble and the walls were like a castles.

I heard her gasp as I closed the door behind us, there was a grand piano in the middle and my guitar off to the side.

The room wasn't that big but it was fancy, Adriana walked into the middle of the room and twirled around, her lace dress swirled around her thighs.

"This is beautiful" she said dreamily, I smiled and jammed my hands into my pockets. "Ya it is but if you look behind the piano there is more" I said, my voice echoed in the room.

Adriana quickly walked behind the piano, I didn't get to see her reaction though.

"So why, in this fancy room with piano's and guitars, do you have a pool table hidden behind it all" Adriana accused. I shrugged and gave her a look that read, '_Why not'. _She returned with an expression that was clearly read, '_face palm'._

"You play any instruments Addy"? I asked, she had already slipped into the piano bench but I decided to ask anyway.

"Yup, I've played the piano since I was six, let me see if I remember..." She trailed off. I watched from behind as she started to play a song, her chestnut hair tumbled down her back in waves. The french braid made it crimped.

Her slender fingers pushed the keys and the music flowed through the room, I couldn't resist her.

Flowers started to grow in the vase sitting on the piano, she must really be enjoying herself.

I slid onto the bench beside her, her eyes were almost closed, as she occasionally looked at the keys. Her body swayed when she played and her expression was soothing.

Then she stopped.

"Do you know what song that was"? she asked quietly.

"No"? I replied, she raised both eyebrows and looked at me incredulously. Adriana ran a hand through her hand and pushed back the shorter hair near her forehead, it looked like she used to have bangs.

"How can you not know?! Thats like a super popular song"! she looked unconvinced.

"Well what was it"? I pried, she pursed her lips.

"Titanium by David Guetta" she replied looking at the piano keys. I felt a pull in my gut, I wanted her eyes on me, I wanted... I didn't even know anymore.

"See if you can guess my song" I said and brought my guitar onto my lap, she frowned.

"You play guitar"? she asked skeptically.

"Ya I started a long time ago but really got into it these last two years" I explained, she nodded and smiled widely. "I love music". I couldn't tell if she was telling me or herself.

"So why did you run away from camp and learn the guitar again"? she asked just before I was about to start.

"My friends teased me about puberty" I blurted out, my eyes widened and I immediately blushed. I hated that feeling, the feeling of your cheeks burning and sheer embarrassment.

"Ya the wrath of puberty" she muttered understandingly, "a-anyway" I nervously said. Gods, I'm so stupid! I probably sounded like a coward or a freak... mostly likely an idiot.

I gulped and took a breath and started to strum the guitar, the sounds bouncing off the walls, Adriana closed her eyes and smiled happily.

I continued to strum and I started to hum lightly along. I decided after I wanted her to finnish playing that 'Titanium' song, it was... nice. For lack of words. I realized I almost messed up and quickly concentrated on strumming the right chords.

Finally when I was done she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Your good but that was an easy song, I know my music. That was 'Fireflies' By Owl City" Adriana said confidently.

I grinned and put down my guitar.

"How about a game of pool?" I offered.

"Hmmmm uh uh" she shook her head like a child, I couldn't help but smile.

I got up and walked behind the bench, I heard her shuffle around but I didn't look back.

"AHH" She yelled and giggled as she jumped off the bench and onto my back.

"OH MY GOD"! I joked and spun around holding onto her legs.

"SPIN FASTER"! she giggled, I did. I ran around the room and she laughed on my back.

Her hands hooked around my neck and her head was resting on my right shoulder. I grinned, I couldn't help but like the close proximity.

"So you just want a piggy back around the underworld"? I joked, "This is your form of entertainment"? I teased.

She laughed, her cute laugh was like a dream, although I don't really know how to describe a dream.

"Maybe" she whispered, she blew into my ear and I shivered.

"Well then I guess we should continue" I prompted, I jumped and readjusted her legs. I heard a light giggle in my ear and started to walk to the door.

"Who knew being trapped in the underworld by the Lord of the dead would be so much fun" she wondered.

I laughed, because I didn't think I'd ever have fun down here, she was right. I drew circles with my thumbs onto her thighs and I heard her breath catch in her throat for a second. I wondered if that meant she liked me? Adriana was perfect, sure she lacked self-confidence and was home sick half the time, but she was all I needed. I knew from that moment on, I liked Adriana Mauzy. I _really_ liked her.

* * *

**Here are links to the songs Adriana and Nico played:**

Nico's Guitar:_ watch?v=I1y9Mbr28Eg_

Adriana's Piano:_ watch?v=uRBnK5LXRGU_

Your going to have to copy and paste it into the link bar... I couldn't get links to work :(

**That was the most boring chapter EVER! I just really wanted to show how much they liked each other, sorry it was kind of disappointing, nothing happened.**

**I'm thinking of doing next chapter in the P. again and actually making something happen.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Adriana's P.O.V**

I didn't get much sleep last night but wearing something other than a dress was nice, Nico even gave me more blankets and pillows. Unfortunately I had to get dressed again into my coral lace dress, at the moment I would give anything to have my old camp t-shirt and jeans back.

I yawned and sat up, it was noon, for a second I was confused and disoriented, then I remembered yesterday. Nico was so much fun yesterday, I didn't know he could play guitar?! Campers typically avoided Nico, Olivia said before meeting Nico she thought he was a demon spawn. One who was sent to kill, she _hated_ it when he was at camp. But now she excepts him, and wants others to as well, if only they saw the side that I did...

"Knock knock"! Nico stepped through the brick wall, he had a very small smile tugging at his lips.

"So today I think instead of touring around and piggy backing we should get some weapons for our escape tomorrow" He explained, I sighed loudly and walked over.

"Whatever you say Neeks" I grinned widely, ever since Olivia declared my nickname was Addy, everyone used it. Not that I minded...

"Neeks?" he asked uncomfortably, I laughed.

"Yup thats your new nickname" I declared.

"So what did you do all morning"? Nico asked trying to change the subject. I shrugged, "sleep in for once laze around and braid my hair" I listed a few, careful not to mention obsessing over you!

"You don't normally sleep in"? He asked surprised, I shrugged, I felt like my shoulder did it on their own when I was around Nico. It was easier to do actions then to speak, I always got tongue-tied or ended up blushing.

"Ya, I like to watch the sunrise, then go back and rest till nine in the morning" I stated, it was true, the sunrise was my favourite part of the day. "What about you"?

"I slept" He said simply. I rolled my eyes and mumbled something about 'typical teenage boys'.

* * *

Nico led us through the palace, he walked silently like a cat and I bumbled around, trying to follow in his foot steps.

"Slow down"! I hissed, Nico stopped and looked back. Today he wore his favourite black jeans and a dark grey shirt with a skull in the middle, it seemed very stereotypical of a son of Hades. But I never mentioned it.

Nico _did _slow down but he found the room only seconds later.

"This is wear my father keeps prisoners weapons, I think you should find a bow and arrows and maybe a dagger" Nico suggested. I nodded and started to search the cluttered room. Weapons were everywhere: on the workbenches, on the floor, hanging from the ceiling rafters. Now that I think about it, this must have been the oldest room in the palace, it wasn't redone like the rest.

I'd been looking for a bow the entire time. When I found one, I tested it out but none seemed to work for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black weapon, I spun around and ran over to the tool bench. It was a cross-bow. It was sleek, black, metal and beside it was a bag, probably carrying in the arrows. I picked up the cross-bow and pulled the string and arrow spring back. I grabbed the bag and looked inside, it was empty? But when I reached in to double check I felt ammunition, I looked inside again but it was still empty. I pulled out the arrows, this must be a magically blessed ammunition bag. You couldn't spill, lose or drop the arrows but it was always full.

I shot the wall twice and decided this was going to be my weapon, it wasn't a bow and arrow but it was close enough. And it _felt_ right.

I picked up a dagger before heading over to Nico who was looking for a specific set of daggers.

"I found a dagger and something" I said, Nico turned around and stood up, I kinda liked it when he was kneeling. Less intimidating for sure.

"A cross bow? Suits you... I've never seen it here before" Nico trailed off and inspected my weapon.

"Ya i think it was the only one, what are you looking for? I thought you have your stygion iron sword"? I asked.

"Yup, I always have him on me but a couple weeks ago I brought a set of two stygion iron twin daggers but my father took then away. Claimed I have too many weapons... But they were really cool" Nico proclaimed like a child. I put my dagger into it's sheath which sat around my hip and put my cross-bow over my shoulder.

"HERE"! Nico said loudly, he pulled out two twin black daggers, both looked dangerous and tempting.

Nico looked at me and frowned, his eyes wandered down to my dagger.

"What"? I asked, he shook his head. "It's really nothing. It just reminded me of Annabeth" He said.

I pouted, why was Nico thinking of Annabeth? I looked nothing like her! I wish Nico would just _like_ me! Gods, I was never good enough for anyone. It completely ruined my mood of happiness and discovery.

"I had a dream last night... Well it wasn't really a dream more like something that was happening at camp half blood. Like an Iris message" Nico said quietly, I sat criss cross on the ground and Nico followed suit, but he sat with his elbows on his raised knees.

"Go on" I urged.

"Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Olivia, Clarisse and the Stoll brothers were gathered in Poseidon's cabin. I think Annabeth organized the whole thing, she seemed to be telling everyone something, Percy didn't seem to know what was going on either." Nico elaborated.

"Well what was Annabeth ranting about this time" I joked.

Nico shot me a serious look and I dropped the smiling act. "She was saying how Persephone always wanted revenge on Hades, so she sent you after me. You kidnapped me and brought me some where Persephone could talk to me. And if _Annabeth_ is talking, remember she is persistent and smart, people trust her, and they believed it too".

"Why would she do that? She knows how hard it is to catch a shadow traveling son of Hades, you're not gullible either! You wouldn't have even trusted me at the time. Why did she say something that is so... _wrong_"?

"Actually Leo knows how hard it is to catch me...

"Anyway, you could tell Annabeth even knew it was far fetched but the thing is: her and Percy are like family to me. I just came back and claimed I wouldn't be leaving for a while, when you and I disappeared she didn't _want_ to blame me." Nico sighed heavily.

I grabbed his hand, "I understand, we can convince Annabeth when we get back tomor-" Nico's eyes went wide and he slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Some ones coming" he whispered, he looked around the room panicked, "quick in the closet over there".

**Nico's P.O.V**

It felt great to get that dream off my chest, I would have felt horrible if we went to camp tomorrow and everybody suddenly hated Adriana and she didn't know why. I couldn't even imagine the crushed expression she would have.

We scrambled into the small closet and pulled the doors shut, there were little vent slits at the top like a school locker.

Suddenly our breathing sounded like Mrs. O'Leary's bark, loud and obnoxious. Adriana stood in front of me and I was tall enough to look out the vent slits.

She went on her toes to look out, it almost made me laugh how she had to go on her toes, I guess she felt my chest laughing because she hit my arm and shot me a look.

The foot steps got louder until they were in the room, my heart was beating out of my chest, I felt like it was going to touch Adriana's back.

I gasped as my father stepped into the room followed by Alecto the fury. Hades looked tired from the long day of judging the judges but he had enough energy to fuel the fire in his eyes.

"Where is the girl"! Hades snapped angrily, I hated seeing him angry, as much as I hated to admit it. I was scared of my own father.

Alecto shuffled nervously and scratched her head, the sound of claws on leather made me and Adriana cringe.

"You said to keep Persephone away, but not your boy" Alecto defended herself, her voice was scratchy and old.

Hades huffed and breathed out heavily, suddenly he hit Alecto and she went flying across the confiscated weaponry room. She crashed into a bench of weapons and groaned in pain, Adriana jumped and covered her mouth. She couldn't see that well but even just being able to hear clarified the situation.

"You idiot! Nico shouldn't be around that girl, they shouldn't be friends at all. They aren't meant to be in any kind of relationship besides hate" Hades bellowed. The door to the room seemed to be sound proof and his voice echoed in the cluttered room, it was so powerful it freaked me out.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Adriana, like a hug from behind. She was so scared she was shaking, I was used to my dad but other people weren't. The man radiated fear and death to a whole new level, so when he _was_ angry it was enough to scare a fury.

I pulled Adriana in closer to my body and she seemed to calm down slightly, but the situation was still a problem. Would father sense our presence or would he storm out of the room when he was done with Alecto?

"You are such a useless monster, I should have gotten Megaera to watch the girl, if I say something or someone is a prisoner... THAT MEANS THEY STAY LOCKED IN A CELL"! Hades spat in a loud voice. I think Zeus would be scared too.

Alecto nodded vigorously and the look of fear swirling in her dead eyes.

"Yes, i'm sorry Lord Hades. I can get one of my sisters to watch the girl" Alecto said, she sounded desperate to get away from the angered man.

I watched as my dad seemed to be evaluating the situation.

"The girl and my son are _gone, _there is no need to be guarding the cell anymore_"_ dad snapped, he took a breath and continued. "Tomorrow i'm not even in the underworld, if you let them escape you and your sisters will be punished. I want soldiers, hell hounds, monsters and you three furies patrolling my domain for them. I don't want them dead either, you can maim them but I want them relatively safe and locked up when I return from Olympus tomorrow night" Hades explained. As he spoke Alecto nodded quickly and acted as if they were rules written in stone. Dad looked at Alecto one last time.

"Make sure they don't escape" he hissed before storming out of the room.

Alecto stood in shock for a little but quickly flew off to start assembling guards, soldiers, monsters and going finding her sisters.

Adriana fidgeted in my arms, "can we get out now? Its hot in here" she said quietly. I retracted my arms from her waist.

I didn't realize how much I enjoyed the close proximity with her until she opened the closet and walked out. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned, Adriana was too busy inspecting her cross-bow to notice the bulge in my jeans. I guess that was a good thing though. That would call for even more embarrassing events to follow, I quickly jammed my hands in my pockets and hunched over slightly.

"We can't exactly go back to our rooms tonight, so are we sleeping here"? Adriana asked, she shot another arrow into the wall and smiled as she hit the clock in the dead center.

"Umm I guess" I replied.

"You don't sound sure? Are you ok?" She asked, she turned around and faced me, she didn't seem to _see _the problem but I just quickly shook my head.

"Nope your right, we should stay here..." She smiled and continued to shot her cross-bow, I wondered if she was going to run out of ammunition?

* * *

**I apologize for last chapters boring-ness, this chapter and ESPECIALLY next chapter will be awesome. **

**thanks for reading, please review, fav and follow! **

**(Note: Next chapter will be in third person again)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Adriana and Nico slept on and off throughout the night, Adriana was nervous for their escape and Nico was worried he would have another nightmare about Tartarus or receive another Iris message dream. Nico didn't know who had sent him the Iris message but he had a feeling it was either his sister Bianca -who once used to send Percy Iris messages- or Olivia Belshaw. Olivia and Leo obviously didn't believe Annabeth, those two had a feeling it was Hades fault but they didn't bring it up. They decided to give the two a couple more days before starting a search. But the thing was, everybody at camp was starting to dislike Adriana, even if they had never met her. Olivia wondered how she was going to cope.

Nico rolled over onto his back and decided he was done trying to sleep, last night they had picked out some armor to wear. They originally were going to try to sneak out but after witnessing the talk Hades and Alecto had, it was going to be more of a battle then he had intended.

Nico had also realized he couldn't shadow travel when he was on Hades territory, he could shadow travel when he was above but so far, no longer in the underworld. Hades must have tried to take the power away completely.

Nico started to strap on his armor, he had a breast-plate, shin plates, elbow plates and fingerless sword gloves. He left his helmet off for now.

He bit his lip as he watched Adriana sleep restlessly, she turned to one side but quickly turned back. Her expression was frustrated.

He gently shook her awake.

The first thing Adriana saw when she woke was Nico's face, she liked the view. He had a determined but concerned expression.

"Morning" Adriana spoke, Nico wanted to awe at the cute morning voice but he composed himself, they were going into battle. There was no time for _that_.

"Morning, want to get your armor on"? Nico asked cutting to the chase, he knew what he was doing Adriana encouraged herself.

She stood up and stretched before walking over to her pile of found armor. Nico helped strap her up and in no time both demigods were ready for battle.

"Look before we go out there... I just wanted to say..." Adriana struggled for words, she wanted to confess to Nico. Confess she liked him, like, REALLY liked him. Unfortunately she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I just wanted to say good luck" Adriana said sadly, she was scared he'd laugh in her face and reply something like 'i'm a son of Hades, we can't date. Plus you're as ugly as Alecto'!

Nico frowned, he was sure she was going to say something much more important, but he nodded.

The two crept through the palace, it was eerily silent. Adriana's heart was beating faster and faster, like a trapped bird in a cage, the feeling made her dizzy and sick to the stomach.

"I think their positioned outside the palace Addy" Nico whispered, he crouched behind a wall and peered around the side. Nico frowned again as no one was there, motioning for Adriana to follow he straightened up and walked through he huge throne room. Their foot steps echoed and finally they reached the front doors, no sign of guards yet. Nico placed both hands on the doors.

"Once we open the doors Addy, their going to have a clear shot at us, run to the sides of the doors and wait for my signal. We'll charge them together" Nico explained quickly. Adriana nodded and took the big door on the left, Nico took the door on the right. Adriana was nervous, this was her first battle ever and if she was a bad fighter neither of them would make it back to camp.

Her palms sweated on the door and she kept readjusting her hands as they left sweaty marks, she didn't know what to say anymore either. Her mouth like a sand bag, her cross-bow suddenly felt heavy.

Nico didn't know what compelled him to do it, but when he saw how nervous Adriana was he felt responsible. Her beautiful hair was tied back into a high pony tail and her dark eyes glinted in the light. He forgot all about the signal and timing and basically the world as he moved closer to her.

Nico was never a nervous person but it felt like the world was on his shoulders at the moment.

"Adriana" he said softy, she turned her head to look up at the son of death, his body much closer than before, she realized he didn't have his hands on the door anymore either.

"Yes Nico" she replied back quietly.

Nico didn't know what he was doing or what would follow but he cupped her cheek in one hand and pulled her closer by the waist with his other. Nico looked into her eyes, Adriana wasn't thinking anymore, she didn't' know what _to_ think.

Nico leaned down, they were so close. Adriana could feel his breath on her lips,and her eyes fluttered shut. They waited for someone to make the move.

Suddenly Nico couldn't take it, he pressed his lips to hers. Adriana felt like she was in heaven, no other kisses compared to this. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids every thing was forgotten, nothing mattered but Nico. Quickly she sent a hand into his black silky hair, she had wondered for so long what it felt like, her other hand lightly touched the hand cupping her cheek.

Their lips moved, softly biting and pulling, Nico loved the taste of her lips, it was fresh and warm like spring. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to pulled her closer, kiss her harder, tell her how much she meant to him, he wanted her soft lips to stay on his.

Finally Nico pulled away, he opened his eyes and watched as Adriana slowly opened her eyes, he waited for her reaction. She smiled from ear to ear, she had wanted to kiss the boy for so long.

Adriana went to say something but someone cut her off, or should she say something.

"Oh so cute" a voice cackled, Adriana and Nico spun around and behind them perched on Hades and Persephone's throne were the three furies.

"Yes, yes. I can't wait to capture them and tell Hades about this" one cackled. Adriana couldn't tell the difference between the hags, they all looked like old bats.

"You won't be able to tell them anything if you're in the pits of hell"! Adriana snarled, she was furious, they had interrupted a moment she had been waited for!

Nico unsheathed his black sword, the three sisters eyed it cautiously.

"Run now you old hags before you become dust" Nico threatened, they started to laugh with glee as if they had already won.

Suddenly something from Adriana's direction whistled by and impaled the sister on the far right.

She looked shocked, then it morphed to angry as she screamed and disintegrated. They would take a long time to reform.

Nico's head snapped to Adriana and she had her cross-bow drawn and aimed another arrow.

The two sisters looked enraged now, they suddenly took to the air, Adriana tried to shot another but missed by a centimeter.

They flew over the demigods and pushed open the grand palace doors.

Adriana's mouth fell open, monsters and skeleton soldiers were all lined up as if they expected this to happen.

Without a signal, warning call or battle cry the army of 80 charged.

Nico sliced a skeleton in half and their bones clattered to the floor. Adriana aimed her bow and shot two down. Majority of their army were skeleton warriors but their were probably ten hell hounds.

Nico went in head to head combat, he swung his sword around like a pro, he paired and sliced like a demon. His hair flew all over as he spun around to check on Adriana, the warriors couldn't seem to get close enough to her. Her cross-bow kept them at bay.

The underworld was dark and gloomy and Nico could barely see the two furies flying over head instructing the army. Nico needed to think of a way out and fast, ten hell hounds was going to be hard to hold off.

Nico paired another sword and the skeleton sneered at him, Nico kneed him and pushed him to the ground hard, his head popped off and rolled away. Suddenly a sword cut his skin. Nico whirled around, someone had sliced horizontally across his lower back, his skin burned but it only fueled his angry.

Nico felt a familiar pull in his gut, a mound of stygion rock erupted from the ground. It wasn't just a blob like usual though, it looked like stalagmites. Three pierced the ground and got one soldier and impaled a hell hound in the stomach. Both died.

Adriana watched in awe as Nico raised rock from a flat surface, but she hadn't realized how close she had let the skeletons get. Too close for a cross-bow, that's for sure.

She whipped out her dagger and yelled as she stabbed a warrior through the chest.

Suddenly the hair on her neck stood up as a deep growl pierced the air behind her, Adriana slowly turned around and a hell hound's face was near inches from hers.

Frozen in fear Adriana stared into the beasts red eyes, slobber dripped from his massive jowls, he bared huge fang.

Without warning a huge black paw swiped her to the side, Adriana screamed as she was sent flying, she landed hard on her back.

For a second she only saw darkness.

Nico whirled around as he heard her scream pierce the underworld, he saw her land and skid backwards. He winced in sympathy, but he saw the hell hound advancing on her. Nico wanted nothing more then to kill the monster, it hurt Adriana!

Nico charged through the massive swarming crowd of skeletons, he probably got a bunch of paper cut sword slashed but he didn't care. Adriana was about to get mauled by a truck sized dog!

"AHHHH"! Nico yelled and jumped onto the hounds back, the black fur was thick and long. The demon dog reared up and jumped around, Nico hung on for life as he tried to drive his sword into the hounds back. The dog was running around and he crushed a couple of by standing skeletons too. Finally the dog reared up again and Nico took the opportunity to stab it.

The dog wailed and disintegrated, Nico screamed as he fell from the sky. Adriana had started to pull herself up but a skeleton put a foot on her chest and pointed a sword at her chin.

Adriana quickly kicked the skeleton in the crotch and it made her laugh when it discombobulated his bones and he broke apart. Unfortunately she _had_ gotten a bad cut across her cheek though.

She rushed over to Nico and shot two skeletons with her cross-bow along the way. The dark ground raced under her feet and nothing seemed to get in her way.

Nico lay on the ground groaning.

"NICO"! She yelled, she quickly fell onto her knees and winced as she kneeled on a bruise.

Nico groaned and sat up, his eye widened as he saw the long cut across her cheek. His hand cupped her cheek and his thumb gently ran across the cut smearing the blood.

"Are you ok? We need to get you nectar or..." Nico trailed off worried, he had lost everybody he cared about and he wasn't taking the slightest of chances with Adriana.

Adriana grabbed his hand and held it, "I'm fine, you on the other hand" Adriana inspected him, he had tiny sword cute everywhere on his torso and she saw blood pooling under him.

Her eyes widened, "Nico your back" she said. Nico shook his head.

"Lets just get up and fight" he encouraged

Adriana hesitantly nodded and stabbed a skeleton behind her without looking, Nico swung his sword over his head and spun around knocking a couple heads off. Adriana swiftly pulled out her cross-bow and shot a hell hound in the eye, he howled in pain. As it's head was pulled back in a howl Adriana shot another arrow into it's throat, the beast disintegrated.

Nico sliced another skeleton in half, he pulled a dagger out of his belt and whipped it, it got stuck in a skeleton's skull, the skeleton looked at it and his bones clattered to the ground.

Suddenly Nico saw a familiar face by the judging arena and traffic zone, he was hiding like the rest of the dead. Nico knew what to do.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**Nuff said ^**

**please review, fav and follow!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nico, glanced back at Adriana just in time to see her stab a skeleton warrior with her bronze dagger.

Nico made a run for it, he ran across the battle field slashing and attempting to do as much damage as possible.

"Daedalus"! Nico shouted, in the crowd of ghosts Daedalus stepped forward, he seemed cool but concerned about the situation also determined to help Nico.

"Yes Nico! What do you need"? the ghost asked courageously, Nico gasped for breath.

"I need you to call Mrs. O'Leary, my father took away my shadow traveling. I can probably do it in the above world but not in his domain" Nico hurriedly explained. Daedalus nodded in approval.

The only person able to summon hell hounds is Hades but Mrs. O'Leary has a special connection with Daedalus, she always comes to him.

"I'll call her, but she might take a couple of minutes..." he trailed off, suddenly his mouth fell open at a site behind Nico. "Your friend is in trouble" and he pointed over Nico's head.

Nico whirled around and his blood went cold, Adriana was fighting one of the kindly ones, Nico guess Erinyes.

Daedalus nodded towards the unfolding fight and Nico took off again, the ancient inventor whistled for his pet.

Adriana was suddenly picked up by two clawed hands, she looked up and shrieked as a fury picked her up off the ground, she cackled with glee. Adriana swung her dagger around but it was useless, her arms didn't bend upwards. Her cross-bow slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground. Erinyes flapped her wings and brought them higher and higher. Adriana didn't understand what her intentions were until they were _really_ high and the skeleton warriors below all had their swords pointed up, if she fell, about five swords would impale her.

Nico raced to the scene only to be stopped by a hell hound and it defiantly wasn't Mrs. O'Leary. He didn't have time for this! Adriana was about to _die_!

Nico willed a stalagmite to erupt from the ground but the hound dodged it, Nico grumbled in annoyance. He charged the monster head on. It growled and pounced, Nico rolling in between his paws as they enclosed and then ran under it's belly before he got crush. Without hesitation Nico jumped and stabbed the hell hound's stomach, the monster froze for a second, then disintegrated.

Nico sprinted as fast as he could, Erinyes had lifted them so high Nico could barely make out the individual bodies.

Nico swung his sword and cut off a head, two skeletons turned towards him and wielded their weapons.

Nico paired one and quickly released to pair the other, the first one slashed under his arm and upward. The damn skeleton cut his armpit! Nico angrily kicked the first one and paired the second one's sword again. The one he kick fell into another soldier and got himself killed, how? Nico didn't really know either. He took a stab at the skeleton but it deflected his sword, Nico pulled out his other twin dagger and sneakily stabbed the warrior's side.

Nico's attention was drawn back to Adriana, he couldn't do a thing. He didn't have anymore daggers to throw. he wasn't a blonde superman like Jason and he defiantly couldn't fly.

"I'm going to die" Adriana dead panned, she had muttered to herself crap the entire time. Erinyes never said anything, she only cackled and purred with happiness, which Adriana thought was sick.

Nico was staring into the sky wondering how he was going to save Adriana, when it hit him... Literally.

One of the skeletons had inspected her cross-bow and threw aside the quiver and accidentally hit Nico in the head.

Nico picked it back up and raced over to the cross-bow which sat virtually unharmed at the feet of stupid skeletons who didn't know how to use it. Nico chopped off the arms of the skeleton who threw the quiver at him and the rest of his body fell apart.

Nico raised the cross-bow, he aimed it. He'd never been good at archery but he hopefully was good enough to avoid hitting Adriana. Out of the corner of his eye Nico saw three dead warriors running over, their weapons were raise. Nico panicked, he only had seconds to shot an arrow, and he sucked at it!

"Please please please, Apollo and Artemis help me out. Just one shot! Any god's help now would be great" Nico muttered pleadingly.

Then he let one fly. Adriana watched as a speck started to get closer and closer the dot soon had a form. It was an _arrow_? Nico said he didn't like archery because he wasn't good?! The arrow was so fast Adriana didn't have time to dodge or pray, but turns out she didn't need to. The arrow missed her head by the slightest bit and impaled Erinyes in the upper thigh, she screeched and poofed into dust.

Nico thought he had solved the problem but when Adriana started to fall he froze. It seemed like he was in one of those cartoons where someone is trying to catch something and gets squished.

Nico gulped as her flailing form came closer and closer to the ground. Then a black mass of fur jumped and caught her, or should he say ate her. The hell hound had swallowed Adriana whole. Nico fell to his knees, was he never good enough! Could he never save anyone? Everyone close to him always _had_ to die, it was like a curse he carried. Suddenly the hell hound that had eaten Adriana came barreling towards Nico, he got to his feet shakily and raised his sword, he was going to stab that monster and rip out it's heart.

As the hell hound got closer Nico realized it was Mrs. O'Leary! Nico cried in relief, the friendly hell hound ran over with her mouth wide open, Adriana sat on her tongue trying to find a way onto the dog's back. Mrs. O' Leary trampled skeleton warriors as she made her way over.

Nico grabbed Adriana's quiver and cross-bow, Mrs' O'Leary lied down with a _THUMP_ her tail knocked over even more soldiers.

Nico quickly climbed on top of the hound and Adriana was waiting there for him. Nico climbed up fast and pulled her into a hug. Nico wincing caught Adriana's attention.

"Whats wrong"? she asked pulling away.

"My back, oh my gods are your shoulders cut open from Erinyes"? Nico asked enraged at the fury.

"She's dead now, you killed her i'm ok" Adriana reassured. She didn't bother showing Nico the three parallel cuts on each shoulder. Her face was sore from the cheek cut too, Nico on the other hand, needed help ASAP due to the deep gorge on his lower back.

"Lets get going, to camp half blood" Nico suggested.

"Nico"?

"Yes Add-"

Adriana pulled Nico down for a quick kiss, it was short and chaste but she got a warm feeling in her stomach. There were no more butterflies beating in her chest just a pool of warmth in her stomach, she seemed to melt into Nico's touch. Nico pulled away slowly and brushed hair out of her face.

Without another word the two demigods straddled Mrs. O'Leary's back, the hell hound stood up.

"Whisper in her ear: Camp Half Blood, Long island" Nico instructed, he had whispered it into _her_ ear, Adriana shivered but managed to compose herself.

She did as told, the black hell hound's ear perked up, she knew she was going home. Just as she started into a trot the last fury screeched.

"Hades and Persephone will know about this forbidden relationship! THEY WILL KNOW AND THEY WILL PUNISH"! She bellowed, her voice was more ancient then Alecto's. Nico thought it was Megaera.

Nico swore colorfully, and Adriana raised both eyebrows and turned around.

"Sorry" Nico apologized but he didn't sound sincere.

"Megaera is going to tell Hades everything, your mom and my father are going to be after us, even if we do escape".

Adriana was about to reply when suddenly one of the last skeleton warriors launched a spear their way. It impaled Adriana's shoulder.

"NOO"! Nico yelled, a stalagmite erupted and shot up straight through the soldier, his bones rolled down the sides of the sharp rock.

Nico quickly yanked the spear out, Adriana had paled. Her skin was paper white, Nico panicked again, he took off his torn shirt and attempted to tie it around her wounded shoulder as Mrs. O'Leary started to barrel towards the palace.

Nico barely managed to tie it and grip onto the fur and Adriana, before the hound sprinted into the black palace wall. Instantly they were engulfed by shadows.

Nico gripped onto the dog and Adriana even more tightly, his knuckles went white. Her blood soaked through his shirt and started to drip down her arm, Nico didn't know what to do. He was no child of Apollo.

Adriana didn't know what to think, she was in pure shock, she had survived the whole war and got impaled by a spear as they left. How stupid, she scolded herself, she felt dizzy; like everything was a dream. She knew Nico took off his shirt and tied it around her arm but she wasn't conscious enough to admire the view unfortunately.

Suddenly the cold washed away and the truck sized hell hound plowed through the forest, the dryads, saytars and nature spirits yelled in the chaos and hide. Mrs. O'Leary slowed down once they reached the arena, the campers ran away from the tired hell hound and held their fire.

"It's ok Mrs. O'Leary, rest" Nico encouraged breathlessly, the cut on his back was visible for everyone to see.

The dog fell to the ground and instantly fell asleep, Nico only realized now that Adriana was unconscious.

He gathered the girl in his arms and slid off the side of the massive demon dog. Nico stumbled with the extra weight, the campers stared for a second before they started to swarm the two missing demigods.

Nico kept blinking and shaking his head tiredly, he was losing a lot of blood. Everything became a blur.

He saw Percy and Leo pushing through the crowds.

"Nico you ok"? Percy asked, his sea green eyes glancing down at the son of Hades. Nico didn't have the energy to talk, he stumbled again but Percy caught his arm.

Nico didn't know what to do, he had never felt so weak, he didn't want to let go of Adriana either. She was dying, he could sense her life aura fading. All the campers swarming him made Nico confused, dizzy and everybody's voices became a buzz.

Nico stumbled he was going to fall if he didn't put down Adriana.

Nico decided it would be faster if someone else carried Adriana, as much as he hated to let her go Nico groggily pushed Adriana into Percy's arms. Percy looked alarmed at her state and started to walk briskly to the infirmary. Nico tried to keep up but his body wasn't listening to his demands, like it was shutting down.

Leo looked worriedly at Nico, Leo knew he was going to faint or something any second now, his face was blanched and he stumbled and tripped a lot. Leo swung Nico's arm over his shoulders and helped his walk.

"LEO WHAT HAPPENED"! Leo kept walked and didn't look back, he already knew it was Annabeth.

"We don't know. Just help" Leo stated stubbornly, Annabeth nodded and got on the other side. The two helped Nico walk to the infirmary.

Leo spotted Olivia run into the building after Percy, Will Solace followed. he was the camp's best healer, his assistant Keaton trailed in after him.

Nico tried to keep his eyes open but the urges were to strong, he closed them to blink and he couldn't open them again. He blacked out.

Nico went slack, Leo and Annabeth dragged his body to the building hoping he would be alright.

* * *

**You know you have no life when you update three chapters in one day... I don't know if I will be updating tomorrow so two extra chapters today will hopefully make up for it!**

**How about I update if you guys can get me to 15 reviews? Thats only two more? PLEASE! :)**

**I know you can do it** ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nico was first to wake up, he was dizzy, confused and worried. His blurring vision soon came into focus, next the buzzing in his ears dulled, he could make out Percy snoring in the chair at the base of the white cot he was on.

Nico groaned and rubbed his eyes, he saw Leo, Annabeth and Percy all sleeping in uncomfortable looking chairs. Nico didn't have much energy so his head lolled to the side, in the cot next to him was Adriana. Immediately Nico snapped out of his daze and sat up on his bed.

"Nico? You awake"? Nico looked at his three sleeping friends only to find Annabeth was awake. Nico nodded.

"Is she going to be ok"?

Annabeth huffed, "why would you want your captor to be _ok? _No one likes her Nico, if your friends with her, drop it".

Nico frowned, "Actually Hades got _me_ to kidnap her, it was all my fault. But we escaped together... Now why would everyone hate her" Nico asked, he already knew why. Annabeth had preached to the camp thinking Adriana was a kidnapper.

"Oh..." Annabeth couldn't think of a response but just then Olivia walked in followed by Apollo's two best healers.

"Oh Nico your awake! Hows Addy? Is she ok?" Olivia was genuinely worried. Finally Leo and Percy woke up. All their friends were here! Well Keaton and Will weren't _really_ friends.

"NICO"! Percy yelled happily, he hopped out of the chair and ran over to his best friends, Leo just sat forward in his chair and yawned.

Percy hugged Nico, it was a little awkward but Nico thought he deserved a hug, he probably looked dead a while ago.

"How long have I been out"? Nico asked in a groggy voice.

"Well you got here at noon yesterday and it's probably lunch in a few minutes, I hope there are tacos"! Leo said excitedly.

Nico muttered something about obsessive taco eating and lied back down.

"Man, you sure your ok"? Percy asked, "I mean your back it pretty much cut open, but that's nothing nectar and ambrosia can't fix".

"I'm fine I just need some rest" Nico sighed, Annabeth stood up and walked over to Nico. She felt his forehead and determined he didn't have a fever.

While Nico and Annabeth bickered about treatments and sleep while Percy watched hopelessly. Olivia and the two healers checked on Adriana.

"She didn't lose too much blood did she"? Olivia asked hopefully.

Keaton gave her a look, "Well she hasn't woken up in a while... And she did pass out _due_ to blood loss. But it's ok sweet cheeks, she'll survive" Keaton tried to put an arm around Olivia. But the daughter of Athena scowled and ducked, Will rolled his eyes, Keaton was such a flirt, sometimes it got in the way of their jobs.

"Piss off Keaton, I don't like you" Olivia said bluntly. "Hey hey hey, just remember you used to" he probed. Leo pouted, if that were him Olivia would have found a way to get rid of him already.

Leo stood up and walked over.

"Back off hot shot, she doesn't like you" Leo snapped, Keaton rolled his eyes.

"Ya, and she doesn't like you either. So stop getting in the way".

Olivia had gotten so mad she didn't even know what to say, she just scowled at the two boys. She didn't like either.

"SHUT UP! I hate you Keaton and Leo, back off. I can fight my own fights" Olivia snarled.

Leo backed away, "sure you don't need me? I mean fire can hurt" Leo threatened completely serious. Leo lit one hand on fire and made it into a fist, for a split second Keaton looked scared but he masked it with cockiness. He snorted.

"Fire ruined you life, why do you keep using it".

Leo froze, no one at camp ever brought that up, ever since Drew heard Leo telling the story to Percy the whole camp knows. But no one dared talk about it, it was too personal.

"You little bast-"

"Leo are you ok"? a sleepy voice asked, "why is everyone fighting"? Adriana sat up in bed.

Leo and Keaton were nose to nose, Olivia stood frustrated in the middle, Percy and Annabeth were holding Nico down. He claimed he didn't need treatment anymore and Will watched with raised eyebrows and jug of nectar.

Annabeth let go of Nico's feet and Percy got off Nico's chest, Nico was so embarrassed when Percy started to straddled his chest to keep him down.

Olivia pushed through the boys and hugged her best friend.

"I missed you soooooo much, I was so worried" Olivia whispered.

"I thought about you everyday" Adriana reassured .

"You seriously need a shower though, you smell like copper and blood" Olivia dead panned. Adriana laughed,

"Well, I kinda just fought a war with one other person on my team".

Nico sat in shock and watched their conversation before it hit him. Adriana wasn't dead! He did manage to save her!

Overwhelmed with joy Nico pushed past Annabeth and Percy's restraints, knocked over some bleach blonde kid and Leo, and pulled Adriana into a hug.

"I thought he didn't like physical contact" Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear, her boyfriend just shrugged and watched.

"I thought you were dead" Nico whispered into her hair, Adriana giggled.

"That tickles. Your breath tickles" she said quietly.

Nico pulled away and looked into her eyes, she _did_ remember the kiss, right? Nico wanted to lean down and kiss her right there, but Adriana seemed to know, she shook her head as if. _Not right now._ Nico was determined to kiss her though when nobody was around.

Olivia had stood beside her best friend the entire time and sensed something more, like the way they looked into each others eyes after hugging, the way they whispered and laughed quietly when hugging. Olivia narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Finally Adriana looked at her, she mouth 'later' and looked around the infirmary again.

"Who are you guys"? Adriana asked, she nodded towards the two Apollo healers.

"I'm Will Solace, Apollo cabin's best healer, archer and camp councilor" Adriana liked him, he was nice, confident and good looking. But she figured he'd be more like a brotherly figure, she wouldn't mind an older brother though, she never had siblings before.

"Oh I'm Keaton Morris, assistant healer" he stated simply, Adriana nodded. She also noticed how her best friend was constantly glaring at the boy. Will had short golden hair something like a faux hawk and Keaton had bleach blonde hair like Ross Lynch's. Though he wasn't _as_ good looking.

Eventually when everyone was satisfied with Adriana's health they left the room, Nico went off with Percy and a fuming Leo, Annabeth left with Will -they were talking about hospitals- Keaton left after trying to give Olivia a hug. Which Olivia gladly returned with a punch in the nose.

"So Will told me you shouldn't be alone for the rest of today and tomorrow, I promise I won't look but you seriously _need_ to shower." Olivia said firmly. Adriana rolled her eyes and swung her feet over the edge of the cot. All she was thinking about was Nico, she knew it killed him to leave her in the infirmary. He looked much better then before, his unruly black hair looked so touchable and his olive skin had more colour in it too-

Olivia waved a hand in front of Adriana's face,

"earth to Addy... You in there?" Adriana smirked.

"Ya i'm good sorry"

The two girl walked into the attached shower room which had three shower stalls in a row.

Olivia sat on a stool and faced the other way as Adriana got undressed and turned on the shower.

Adriana took a sharp intake of breath when the warm water weaseled its way into her cuts. Most had been healed but her shoulder wound wouldn't close according to Will.

"So whats up with you and Nico? Anything happen in the underworld I should know about?" Olivia teased. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, ever since it grew _just_ past her shoulders she picked up the habit of flipping it over her shoulder and onto her back.

Adriana sighed and let the water run down her body, steam rose and fogged up the mirrors.

She ended up telling Olivia the entire story, she left out **no** details, and she gushed about Nico. Adriana could rave about the son of Hades for _hours _but she wanted to know what happened between her and Keaton... If anything did.

"Aw I didn't know Nico could be so sweet"! Olivia squealed and clapped her hands, she frowned at the wall, she wished she could hug Adriana but that would be awkward.

"So whats up between you, Keaton and Leo"? Adriana asked bluntly, she left no room for lies or delay.

"I dated Keaton last year, turned out he was also dating another girl from the Aphrodite cabin at the _exact_ same time... He chested on me for ten months Addy. I don't think I could ever trust another guy, i've been avoiding dating. Keaton still hits on me and teases me. He just doesn't leave me alone!" Olivia cried frustrated. She had never told anyone this before and it felt good to get it off her back but at the same time it set off the water works.

She had so much fun with Keaton and the whole time he was just a lying sack of potatoes!

Adrian turned off the water slowly and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Aw Olivia, that's so sad. He was a jerk, and if he hits on you and i'm around again i'll kick him where the sun don't shine" Adriana threatened.

Olivia sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks your a real friend, i'm glad you came back Addy".

Adriana had quickly slipped on a pair of jeans, which had ripped holes everywhere -they were brand new and in style according to the Aphrodite cabin- and a purple tank top. Will said he would be doing a lot of work on her shoulder so he reminded her to keep it unclothed.

"I'm dressed" Adriana informed her friend, Olivia stood up and ran to her bestie. The two girls hugged for a long time. They swayed back and forth and Adriana tried to calm Olivia down with jokes and memories.

"he-he took my virginity Adriana" Olivia whispered, she said it so quietly Adriana thought it was just her head.

"HE WHAT? THAT LITTLE DEMON IS GOING TO PAY! WHAT A DOUCHBAG"!

After soothing Olivia and cooling down Adriana they stepped back into the infirmary, Will stood there with a comforting smile. He held up gauze.

"Were need to re-bandage your shoulder and I think we should put some salve on your cheek" Will instructed.

Adriana walked over and sat on the cot, she twiddled her fingers, Olivia stood by the door with a blank expression.

Will gently rubbed some salve into the cut on her cheek, the ambrosia and nectar hadn't healed it properly (but her others cuts and scratches were gone).

"So how do you feel being the only daughter of Persephone"? Will finally asked, he started to unwind the gauze.

"I don't know, its only more drama. I don't know where i'm going to sleep either" Adriana sighed.

Will smiled encouragingly, "It's fine, stuff like this always blows over at camp. You should have seen when Percy came, it was chaos and confusion" he chuckled.

"Thanks Will, I'll see you around"

He waved good bye as the two girls walked to the lake.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, hopefully I can get another one up today!**

**Thanks for the reviews, but I would appreciate it if you didn't give me a three word review. I feel like you only review because you have to and then I feel bad. But thanks anyway.**

**BYE! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter has some heated kissing and a little more course language, enjoy! Just thought I should let you know**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Adriana's P.O.V**

Olivia decided she need cheering up and I wasn't exactly the prime choice, even though we considered ourselves best friends I wasn't in a great mood either. Olivia wandered off to the forge, I wonder if Leo teasing her actually amused her? It amused the viewers for sure, those two were funny.

Since I wasn't supposed to be alone I went straight to the Hades cabin, I knocked on the black door twice, I shied away slightly because the fire torches flanking the door threatened my hair.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Nico, and Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was scowling and Percy just seemed amused again sitting in a black bean bag.

"Percy, whenever Annabeth and Nico fight you just seem to sit there and look entertained" I stated. I didn't wait for Nico to welcome me in, I just smiled and side stepped into the cabin.

Percy laughed so hard he slowly started to slip out of the bean bag chair, "s-she- she's right, it's so funny"! he spluttered laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked Percy upside the head.

He immediately stopped laughing and sucked in his lips, he proceeded to pout at his girlfriend. You could basically see Annabeth melt.

She caved in and leaned down to kiss him, Percy sat up more and Annabeth was standing so she bent over more and put her hands on his shoulders.

I looked towards Nico and he sat there with an annoyed expression.

As Nico stared disgusted at his two friends I quickly took a second to check Nico out.

He had a gauze bandage wrapped around his lower back/abdomen , but other than that his skin was still perfect. He wasn't ripped or anything but he had lean muscle and an outline of abs.

Nico turned to look at me and I quickly whipped my head to the floor blushing cherry red. He had caught me. I brushed some hair behind my ear and licked my lips.

"Can you two go make out on your own time"? Nico demanded, The couple broke apart and Annabeth blushed. Percy shrugged as if saying _maybe_ and hugged his girlfriend's thighs.

"I think i'm going to puke" Nico muttered, I giggled but didn't dare look him in the eye.

Percy stood up and slapped Nico on the back.

"OW DUDE!" Nico winced, Percy's eyes widened.

"OH MY GODS SORRY! I totally forgot about the cut on your back"! Percy said.

"If you leave I won't kill you, or drop a mound of stygion rock on your head" Nico threatened.

"Or make a stalagmite erupt and skewer you" I helpfully added.

Percy hastily walked out of the room but as Annabeth left she bumped shoulders with me, she was obviously mad at me for something.

As Percy shut the door he yelled something from the other side, though I didn't bother to listen.

"Why is Annabeth mad at -"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Nico stepped forward, and pressed his lips to mine. I felt like jello in his arms, I could die happily like this. It started off passionate and desperate, like he was trying to say he missed me, I returned the kiss in the same feverish way.

Suddenly it wasn't enough for either of us, I wanted more and Nico's bare chest wasn't helping.

He walked me backwards into the wall, and pinned my body to it. His hands grabbed my hips, it wasn't rough but it was a firm grasp; something I wouldn't be able to get out of. My hands dove into his unruly hair, the black, silky texture ran through my fingers. I loved the feeling.

Nico's lips were soft, warm and tasted like chocolate oddly enough. Nico groaned and we parted for a second.

"I was so worried. I didn't want to leave your side" he whispered in a husky voice, I didn't know how to reply, his tone made me speechless.

"Me too" I managed breathlessly, he smiled and immediately leaned down again, the kiss got heated fast.

Nico's hands traveled from my hips up my curvy sides and back down, he bit my lip playfully and I accidentally moaned. He seemed to like that and smirked into the kiss again. Suddenly he left my lips and lowered his head.

Nico butterfly kissed around my throat trying to find what made me moan, suddenly my breath caught in my throat when he kissed the soft spot near my ear but under my jaw. He nipped and sucked at it till the skin felt raw, but it felt good.

It feels like a dream, bliss, I thought to myself.

"Nico" I murmured and lifted his head back up.

He kissed my lips, both of us had sore lips but we couldn't get enough of each other, he pushed his body so close to mine I didn't know we could get any closer. When his hips touched mine I gasped and he emitted a deep throaty growl.

Suddenly the door flung open, my head whipped up in alarm, in the doorway stood a girl our age. She had dark skin and frizzy, curly hair, she looked at our situation and made it seem scandalous. She muttered something and started to fan her face.

"Oh so that's what Percy yelled at us about before he left" Nico grumbled. Nico let go of my body and quickly stepped away.

"Listen Hazel, sorry you had to see that, um..." Nico said calmly trailing off, but Hazel looked ready to faint.

I stepped away from the wall and combed my hair with my fingers, I sighed and rest a hand on the bed post. I felt dizzy and dazed, I was still fazed by Nico's lips and nearness from before.

Hazel suddenly seemed mad, who was she? An ex girlfriend? I frowned and walked to the door beside Nico.

"Hazel this is my um..." Nico didn't know _what_ to call me, we defiantly weren't _just_ friends anymore. We need to talk, I mentally added that note.

"This is Adriana Mauzy. Addy, this is Hazel my half sister from the roman camp... Damn it, I should have listened closer to Percy. I knew he mentioned something about the roman camp when he yelled back after leaving" Nico ran a hand through his hair. I suddenly felt horrible, this was not the way I wanted to met Nico's family... Well Hades doesn't count.

I blushed again, "Oh my Gods Hazel, we didn't know you were coming, i'm sor-" she held up a hand.

"I'm not mad at either of you, i'm just mad at my hormonal brother for not mentioning you"! Hazel accused.

I sighed in relief.

"Although I may be scared for life with the image of you two making out" she added. She scowled at Nico and grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you, and it doesn't have to do anything with demigod land" Hazel said firmly.

"But-" Nico started but Hazel continued to lecture Nico while I awkwardly stood in the background.

"I'm sure your hormones are raging and you'll have to start shaving soon but there is no reason to pin this innocent girl to a wall-" I quickly cut out the conversation. I watched Nico's face for a second and quietly laughed, he was beat red and ran a hand down his face. This was defiantly pure embarrassment.

I looked out the window and what I saw made my blood boil. Olivia stood outside, Leo was slightly behind her, together they both faced Keaton. They were obviously fighting, Olivia probably wasn't letting Leo get a word in either.

I scowled and breathed out like an angry bull, I stormed out of Nico's cabin and avoiding plowing over Nico and Hazel and other campers on my way.

Luckily they weren't far away, in fact, they were pretty close to the Hades cabin.

"Keaton why can't you just shut up and leave"! Olivia hissed, Keaton looked angry too. He wasn't flirting like before, Olivia must have said something to enrage the son of Apollo.

"Why can't a smart daughter of Athena learn to shut it and do as told" Keaton snarled, his bleach blonde hair fell into his eyes. Leo's hands were in fists and smoke wavered off them, his expression was furious. I was used to seeing a smirk or lop sided smile on him, such a furious expression was unusual.

Finally I stood right behind Keaton, Leo looked confused at me and Olivia didn't have time to see me, she was wrapped up in her fight with Keaton.

I tapped his shoulder. And he instantly turned around.

"WHAT"! He snapped.

"Don't mess with my best friend"! I spat and punched him in the eye. I didn't realize how hard I could punch until Keaton staggered two steps back and held his eye in pain.

"You little bi-"

I glared at him, "If you ever talk to: me, Olivia or Leo again your going to be visiting Hades. I've met him and he isn't very nice" I said nastily. he was about to retort when I took the opportunity to kick him in the groin. Keaton yelped and fell onto the ground, he groaned in pain and cupped himself.

I went to kick him again but two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back.

"PUT ME DOWN"! I struggled and wormed around.

"Sorry but I doubt you want Chiron to give you detention AKA chores" a deep voice said, I realized it as was Nico.

I stopped struggling because I knew it was useless, he was pretty strong.

"Wow nice right arm Addy" Leo cheered, Olivia stood there for a second in shock her hands covering her mouth.

"oh my gods" Olivia murmured,

"THANK YOU"! She suddenly squealed, she jumped and ran towards me. Nico released me and I hugged my best friend.

"I told you i'd kick him where the sun don't shine" I said happily, Olivia laughed and I heard Nico chuckle in the background.

"You got guts girl" she said as she released me.

In a split second Keaton was on his feet, he was enraged and angry. He spat on the ground, I saw his eye was already turning an odd colour.

He punched the first person he saw, which happened to be Leo.

"What the the Hades man"! Leo yelled holding his cheek, suddenly a fire of angry grew in Leo's chocolatey brown eyes, his right hand caught flame and he upper-cut Keaton, he had a massive burn mark under his jaw now. Keaton screamed in pain. Leo raised his flaming hand again, I watched in horror.

"STOP"! Olivia yelled, she grabbed Leo's arm, luckily it wasn't hot on his upper arm. The flame went out instantly and Leo looked guilty. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Gang beating the poor guy isn't helping the situation, just leave him be" Olivia announced, to my surprise she helped Keaton up. But once he was on his feet she glared, turned and strutted away, her hair hitting him in the face.

"damn you Oli-"

Leo cut him off with a glare, his fists still smoking. Keaton stalked off to the Apollo cabin, muttering something about us eating Hermes' underpants.

Leo proceeded to run after Olivia, I wonder what those two were? Were they friends still or...

"What"? I asked Nico, he shook his head in amusement.

"You weren't listening"? he questioned, although it sounded like a statement.

"no sorry, just thinking"

"Want to ice your hand"? he offered

I looked down at my right hand, my knuckled were red and swollen, and I could feel them pulsing.

"Yes please".

* * *

**Next Chapter will be in Nico's POV then we'll go back to the usual. Please review, follow and fav! :) thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nico's P.O.V**

I was having a pretty good sleep, no demigod dreams, nightmares about Tartarus or weird Iris messages. It was one of those odd nights when I dreamt about nothing, my mind was blank and black.

Just my luck I was woken up in the morning, very, very early. I groaned rubbed my eyes, there was no light. Someone knocked on the door again, I flipped the blankets off me and sat up, I glanced at the clock and growled. It was 2am in the morning and someone had the nerve to wake me! I stood up and threw on a grey beater, I had my boxers on and didn't bother to put pants on.

I quickly opened the door as the person decided to knock for a fourth time.

"What do you want"? I snapped, the cold air hit me like a slap in the face. It defiantly woke me up.

"Thats no way to treat a girl". I shook my head and flipped my hair, in front of me stood Adriana.

"Why are you up this early"? I asked grumpily. Suddenly she seemed skittish, shy and scared, the camp was eerily quiet.

"I had this dream-" she started to tell but I grabbed her arm and yanked her in.

"The harpies will eat you, your lucky they didn't catch you on your way here... Where _did_ you sleep tonight"?

"Thankfully no longer the Hermes cabin, I slept in the Demeter cabin because I'm technically related to them. It's weird because i'm actually their niece and their my aunts and uncles, and Persephone is like their step sister... Have you seen Olivia and Leo lately, those two are acting different-"

I realized Adriana was just stalling the dream she had come to tell me, I put my hand on her shoulder and she guilty stopped.

"sorry" she mumbled, I led her to my bed and sat down, I patted the spot next to me but she shook her head. I sat and watched her pace in front of me, she nervously bit her finger nails, she had long purple plaid pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt.

"So..." I said expectantly, she sighed and stopped pacing, I grabbed both her hands and she stood between my legs.

"I had a dream, Hades was threatening me. Hades didn't look human though, he was flaming and had huge horns, claws and a scary face" She shivered and I squeezed her hands again.

"It's his true form or what he looks like when he fights or gets extremely angry" I explained calmly. But why would Hades contact Addy instead of me? Because Addy would get intimidated. Me? I would probably use attitude.

She continued explaining the dream, she seemed so defenseless and disturbed.

"He claimed he would send scent hell hounds after us, invade camp and tear us apart if we didn't come back to the underworld... He sent me a vision of camp burning down, the whole thing was in flames! Demigods screamed and fought, but we were losing! Then he took you from me and tortured you in the underworld, I was left to suffer up here while you were tortured down in hell, I couldn't do _anything_!

We _have_ to go back, we can't let this happen, _Nico PLEASE_"! She cried, Adriana shook and tears streaked her cheeks.

Her expression was pleading, the vision Hades sent her must have been really real. But if we went to the underworld he would get what he wants, however if we stayed at camp he could easily attack and put the camp at siege. Which would endanger everyone.

"I know what we can do. But you need to sleep, calm down" I soothed, I didn't let go of her hands. She struggled to let go, she shook her head and tried to get her hands free.

"NO NICO, WE NEED TO LEAVE"! She shouted crying, I quickly pulled her into my chest, and she broke down.

"It's ok, I know what to do. Just sleep, we'll talk in the morning" I whispered. She stood between my legs with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck too. I pulled her close and whispered soothing things into her ear. I rubbed circles with my thumbs onto her waist.

Her shoulders shook up and down and her sobs broke my heart, finally I stood up and pulled the bed covers. I crawled in and pulled her in after me, I yanked the sheets back over and pulled off my grey beater. She seemed to collapse into the bed, she was dead tired, probably didn't get any sleep while my dad tortured her.

I pulled her into my chest, her back and legs curled into the front of my body, my one arm rest on her waist and the other she used as a pillow. I spooned Adriana and cuddled her until she fell asleep, soon I yawned and followed suit.

* * *

The sun shining through my window woke us both up, Adriana whined and stretched her arms and legs. Unfortunately the arm under her head was asleep.

"Good morning" I whispered, my voice was raspy and deep, she stiffened in my hold. She probably was trying to remember last night... Or should I say earlier this morning?

"Oh hey" She whispered, "sorry about last night, I couldn't sleep and I was frightened. I didn't think it could wait. Now I feel stupid" she admitted.

"No no you did the right thing, I didn't mind you sleeping with me anyway" I said with a cheeky smile.

She rolled over and faced me, Adriana brushed hair out of her face and smiled at me.

"You, are a pervert" she stated.

"HEY! Am not, that's Leo" I joked, "Hey I have a question for you, it's really important" I said seriously. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by an encouraging look, her shimmering eyes searched my face.

"I know were not exactly friends anymore... I mean we still can be but, I was wonder if maybe you wanted to be _more_ then friends? I wanted to say this in a more romantic way or maybe later in the day considering I hate mornings but it feels like the right time" I cupped her cheek in my hands, I saw her bite back a smile.

"Adriana Mauzy, daughter of Persephone. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, a hopeful expression crept onto my face.

A huge grin spread across her face.

"I was waiting for that" she mumbled looking down, her eyes slowly traveled up my face and to my eyes. We seemed to share a moment, just gazing in each others eyes. One hand combed through my hair.

"Yes, Nico" she finally answered. I smiled overjoyed, and couldn't contain myself.

"Adriana your amazing and beautiful and you won't ever regret this" I said and kissed her. It was a short chaste kiss, when I pulled away I rest my forehead on hers. She giggled and kissed my lips again.

"Your everything I could ask for Neeks..." she trailed off gazing into my eyes, our happiness seemed to fill the room. In the background I noticed flowers sprouting outside my cabin through a window.

"So whens breakfast" she asked completely serious, I chuckled and pulled away.

"It's at 9:30" I explained, I got out of bed and pulled on my black jeans, the chains clinked against each other. I saw Adriana staring at me and I smirked.

"Like what you see"? I joked, she blushed.

"Well my brain says to use sarcasm but I think the blush answers that" she said quietly getting out of bed.

I slipped on a dark, grey v-neck, t-shirt and shook my head. I tried to fix my unruly hair but lately it's been proving impossible and untamable.

Adriana laughed.

"Don't you have a brush"?

"I wouldn't be talking" I retorted playfully, her expression morphed into horror and she raced to the mirror pushing me out of the way. I stumble back a step and laughed at her terrified expression as she looked at the birds nest on her head.

"Oh my gods, this is gross" she muttered combing her fingers through her hair.

"I can shadow travel us to Demeter cabin once i'm ready"? I offered

"Yes please" She practically begged

Once I finished I grabbed her waist and spun her away from the mirror, she giggled and placed both hands on my chest.

She quickly pecked my lips and proceeded to rest her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and held onto her waist, instantly we were pulled into the shadows, I got used to the arctic ice cold air, weird noises and constant shivers.

We showed up inside the Demeter cabin on her bed, we both stood awkwardly on the bed as everyone stared. Adriana blushed and untangled herself from me, she ducked her head and got ready in silence. Meanwhile I had to deal with the looks her aunts and uncles were giving me.

Finally she came out in a pair of capree jeans and a dark blue v-neck, her hair was brushed and back to normal.

"I'm ready lets go" she whispered, I got off her bed and we walked out of the cabin, talk about awkward, everyone was staring at us in disgust or confusion. I guess the news hadn't got out that a) I'm **not** an emo, evil son of Hades and b) Adriana had nothing to down with being in the underworld.

"Ignore the looks in the pavilion" I instructed, she nodded and smiled up to me, I felt her hand slip into mine and it amazed me how _right_ it felt. How perfectly her hand fit into mine and how easily her fingers intertwined into mine.

As we walked in hand in hand whispers broke out and people stared. The Ares cabin didn't care, the Aphrodite cabin was overjoyed and the rest of the cabins were either glaring at me or Adriana.

I walked her over to the Demeter table, nobody was there yet, they were marching up to the pavilion right now.

She kissed my cheek and sat down, I quickly swallowed the blush rising and briskly walked over to the Hades table. Annabeth was glaring at Adriana, what did she have against Addy? Percy grinned and nodded approvingly and Olivia looked so happy she was ready to faint.

I slid into the bench and looked at my plate, there was a slice of bread with jam spread on top and three pancakes. I dug in. Throughout my meal I snook glances at Adriana, she sat alone at her table, I mean, there was someone on her right but she didn't talk to anyone. I often caught her already looking at me.

"I know that look" Someone teased, I quickly looked away from Addy to see Leo sliding in next to me.

"And why might you be here"? I asked faking annoyance, he grinned and patted my back.

"I heard from gossip central that you were dating Adriana" Leo replied cooly.

"Actually its girlfriend boyfriend and since when were _you_ into gossip?" I asked slightly taken aback.

"Oh I was just kidding, the Aphrodite table it behind mine and they won't stop squealing or talking about it. Can you drop a mound of rock on them please"?

"Sorry Valdez but that would make me the bad guy and plus at the moment their the only cabin that likes the relationship" I pointed out shoving half a pancake into my mouth.

"I guess... Percy always asks where the food goes when I eat but I think he should be asking _you_ that question" Leo laughed

"mhh-wh-wioef" I swallowed, "why"? I asked.

"Your a pig and you don't gain a pound" he laughed

I frowned, "high metabolism"? I weakly suggested.

* * *

**Sorry I've been really busy lately, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **

**but don't forget to fav and follow too! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while :( So I made this one longer. Since some of you don't like heated kissing I decided to warn you when they start and when they end by placing **** before and after. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Aphrodite had a hunch that Persephone and Hades were mad at her, _after all_ their children were in a relationship, and she _was_ the goddess of love. Therefor according to them, her fault.

Persephone was extremely mad at her friend, Aphrodite had been there through thick and thin and then she suddenly takes her own root? A path which betrays their friendship?

To Persephone and Hades, Aphrodite was now a backstabbing friend, she hadn't helped them one bit. But Aphrodite had a plan of her own, most gods and goddess would say _she_ was the one who started the dumb blonde cliché but in reality she was quite clever. She knew neither of the parents wanted their children together, therefore drawing them closer together to work out a plan, Persephone and Hades needed to learn to love each other. Aphrodite was sure she could keep both couples together, as long as Nico and Adriana fell in love, after all, love conquers all.

Nico pulled Adriana away from Olivia, the two girls just dismounted their pegasus, Adriana had a huge grin on her face. Adriana had an awesome time with her best friend, they rode pegasus and visited safer parts of the forest.

Nico stood sternly in front of Adriana.

"Look I know a way to get out of this... Without going to the underworld or dragging camp half blood into it" Nico explained lowly, Adriana had to strain to hear his voice.

She nodded in response.

"We need to leave camp" Nico deadpanned.

"Run away? When has running away ever solved a problem"? Adriana questioned, she wasn't convinced about Nico's plan yet. "Plus it's dangerous out there, with you being the son of Hades".

"I know but we need to take risks, we're only staying away until we figure out a fool proof plan with a back up one too".

Adriana knew Nico was wise for his age and she wasn't going to part from him either, she trusted him.

"Ok fine, but what are scent hell hounds? Hades mentioned them. Aren't they the same as the black furry ones" Adriana asked.

Relief flooded over Nico, he was scared she was going to argue and make them stay. There was no way Nico was leaving her side, she was all he had and Nico was determined to keep her safe.

"Actually there are two types. War hell hounds, which are the giant, black, furry, garbage truck sized ones and scent hell hounds. They are about the size of a great dane but their big-boned and have no fur, it's said that their jaws are like a shark and once they bit down on something they immediately get pulled back into the underworld. Oh and can't forget their fugly faces and acute sense of smell".

"They do sound ugly, especially since their furless but Nico watch your language"! Adriana scolded and hit his arm. Adriana had never been much for swearing but she knew Nico did it... Just not around her.

Nico laughed, if the word 'fugly' got on her nerves she defiantly shouldn't be standing in the same room when he plays COD or modern warfare.

"They _are_ pretty hideous specially with the huge shark jaws and rows of teeth. But in all seriousness met me tonight at Zeus' fist and we'll head out. Don't tell anyone" Nico said strictly.

Adriana rolled her eyes.

"I know not to tell anyone, i'm not stupid".

Nico smiled and sighed, he hadn't realized how nervous he had been proposing the idea to Adriana until it was done.

Adriana decided to take in the scenery, it was a very different part of the forest then where Olivia had taken her. The trees were thick and blocked a lot of the sunlight, the earth here was grassy, muddy and had leaves littering the ground. Deeper in the forest she heard a small stream running too, it disappointed her that no flowers grew in this area.

Nico gazed at her flawless face, to others they might see the dusting of freckles, the beauty mark on her cheek and the scar under her jaw and think she needed make up or that _they had seen better_. But to Nico she was the definition of flawless and perfect. He adored the freckles, beauty mark and scar not to mention her pink pigmented cheeks, thick black lashes and beautifully shaped lips.

"Your beautiful" Nico muttered, he tucked hair behind her ear. Adriana blushed and stopped staring at the scenery. She smiled at Nico, gently grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I know it's not voiced often and it usually doesn't sound right coming from a girl but I think your beautiful inside and out too" Adriana said quietly. Her cheeks flushed red and the smile was starting to hurt her face.

The right of Nico's lip twitched up into a lop sided smile and he swooped down to kiss her. He moved his hand away from her face and wrapped both arms around her waist. Adriana responded enthusiastically right away, and laced her fingers in Nico's hair. Adriana could never deiced what her favorite feature was about Nico but his hair was defiantly in the top 3. Not to mention his dark eyes, his commonly hidden dimples, his flat abdomen, his height, his knack for playing guitar or-

Adriana stopped listing things about Nico mentally as her breath was taken away, just a second ago their lips had been connected in a hot, passionate kiss but now Nico left her lips. He dipped his head down lower and lightly kissed her throat and under her ear, Adriana tried to steady her breath but that only increased the grip on his unruly black hair. Nico stopped with the light kisses and went to her soft spot right below her ear, she gasped and her eyes shot open in pleasure when Nico started to suck on the skin. Even his tongue came out to aid in the process, he nipped at the raw skin until it turned an unnatural shade for her pigment; a bright, noticeable purple.

Adriana turned to jelly and her knees shook, she didn't want to take her hands out of Nico's locks but she needed to regain balance, her delicate hands untangled themselves and slid onto his shoulders. Nico backed them up into a tree, Adriana ignored the bumpy bark on the tree and brought Nico's mouth back to hers. Nico was full of surprises and kept the ball rolling, he pushed his body up against hers, they were so close Adriana could feel his racing heart beat. She was positive her heart was beating wildly, so wildly it made her dizzy... in a good way. When his pelvis accidentally jerked and hit hers Nico groaned and Adriana gasped.

Nico wasn't sure where this was going but he knew not much further for the sake of not being obliterated by his father. Adriana was on the same page but she wasn't done with her boyfriend yet, she decided to led.

She slid her tongue along Nico's lower lips, a deep growl emitted from his throat and he pushed them closer together. Nico knew Adriana would say something if she wanted to stop, she may seem quiet but she knew when to voice her opinions or demands.

Adriana moaned when their tongues came out to play, they danced around, Nico and Adriana's heads moved from side to side and Nico leaned far down. Adriana was constantly on her toes. Nico obviously won and he entered her mouth cautiously, she still tasted like strawberries and whipped cream- Was it just his imagination or did he hear a stick break? Nico ignored it and moaned deeply, only to fluster Adriana more.

Hazel had been looking for her brother for about an hour, she had just talked to Olivia and apparently they went for a walk in the forest. Hazel hoped she wasn't going to interrupt a special moment but unfortunately she did, a very intimate one. Why was it always _her_ who had to walk in on Adriana and Nico?

Hazel gasped loudly when she saw the couple, Adriana was in between a tree and Nico. They both breathed heavily and Nico's hands wandered her back but always returning to her waist. She could tell Adriana was itching to get Nico's shirt off, she didn't want to be repulsed by it but she wasn't used to the modern world yet.

When she was alive back in 1930, only young couples held hands and pecked lips and that was the extent of PDA, but now-a-days she overheard Leo, Travis and Connor joking about mortals making love on a bench in a public park! Hazel was sick to her stomach to hear that and she hoped her brother did _not_ have those intentions. She knew for a fact Adriana wasn't a slut, she had talked with her this morning after breakfast. She seemed to know what she wanted and how to get it, but at the same time shy and polite about it. She seemed to be a perfect match for Nico in her opinion.

The couple didn't seem to hear Hazel's gasp as they continued sucking face (as Leo would say) so she loudly cleared her throat just as _both_ softly moaned. Hazel's face burned red and she wanted to flee the scene. Sure what she had to tell Nico wasn't _that_ important but she didn't like the thought of her brother kissing in general. Was she being overprotective?

"Nico"? Hazel spoke, her voice was firm but her embarrassment seemed to leak through.

The couple stopped, Nico didn't seem the least bit embarrassed that his sister caught them, in fact he seemed irritated. Adriana quickly learned Nico was easily angered or annoyed when aroused.

She however, turned into a tomato, her face burned red just as much as Hazel's. She wanted to hide inside Nico's chest but she feared it would make things worse, instead she squeezed out of Nico's firm grasp -which surprise her- and stepped a good three feet away from the son of Hades. She awkwardly fixed her shirt and hair part and looked at the ground, her lips were sore too.

Nico groaned in annoyance and turned around to face his half sister, he casually leaned against the tree.

"Whats up"? He asked and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Um well I-I was going to ask you how long I was welcome to stay and also where the b-bedsheets are but I see your... Uh busy" Hazel trailed off, she didn't appear to be judging the couple but Adriana could see she was flustered, embarrassed and disgusted.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you want"

Nico's voice was rocky and deep, it had Adriana swooning, but she managed to shake off the blissful feelings from before.

"As for the bed sheets those are in a dresser, I can show you" Nico offered, Nico didn't want to leave Adriana, specially not after _that _but he begrudging offered to share some time with his sister. After all, they agreed to leave tonight, who knows when he'll see Hazel next, maybe he should bring her to the lake...

Adriana nodded and the three awkwardly left the forest. But before the siblings left Nico kissed Adriana's cheek but she quickly swatted him away. She was already embarrassed getting caught but now that Nico was showing PDA right in front of his sister, Adriana was getting annoyed. But not in a bad way, more in a playful way.

Nico smirked and pointed off to the cabins.

"Olivia's down there, go hang out again" he suggested.

"Whatever, just run along" she instructed motherly. Nico raised an eye brow and walked away with Hazel.

"Sorry about that" Hazel apologized before leaving.

Adriana was about to protest it wasn't Hazel's fault and that she was sooo embarrassed but Hazel was already jogging after Nico. He sauntered down towards the lake, confidence was part of his aura, she was sure if Nico wasn't a son of Hades he would be the most popular guy at camp. His black sword sat in its sheath as it lay against his thigh, he looked delectable in her mind.

Adriana quickly jogged over to Olivia, she sat alone on the steps of the Athena cabin glaring at a book.

"Hey" Adriana greeted her

Olivia didn't look up from the book but replied anyway.

"Hey Addy, Annabeth suggested I read this book but my dyslexia is getting the best of me. I can't even read the title anymore... What was it? 'To Grill a maroon bird'? Or maybe 'To Kill a moronic boy'? I don't know anymore and it's frustrating me"! Olivia groaned. Adriana laughed and plopped down beside her best friend, she was sad she was leaving tonight but Olivia didn't know. She wanted to have a good time until then.

Adriana took a good look at the title as Olivia slammed the book shut in anger, she pouted and slouched.

"I think it says 'To kill a mocking bird'... I think" Adriana said squinting at the title.

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE! This book is about kids and a stupid haunted house at the end of a street, there isn't an-" Olivia stopped short of her sentence as she finally looked at her best friend. Olivia smirked and laughed loudly. Adriana sat confused for a second watching her friend laugh.

"What"?

"Were you sucking face with Nico? Like seriously hardcore make-out sesh"?

Adriana's eyes widened and she touched her lips, her blush crept up her throat and spilled onto her cheeks, her face was painted a burning red.

"Yes, how-how did you know"?! Adriana asked mortified.

"Your lips, sweetie. Your so oblivious it's cute, but seriously your lips look like cherries and their swollen" Olivia informed, her smirk didn't leave her face.

"Oh my gods" Adriana muttered flustered, quickly covering her lips.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is kinda a filler and shorter, but I had fun listening to a certain song mention in this chapter while writing it. I wanted to ask a huge favour of 10 more reviews? I will post the next chapter but it would be nice for 10 reviews before chapter 18 THANKS :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Percy and Annabeth usually cuddled when they had alone time -like this- but at the moment Annabeth was pacing Percy's room. The son of Poseidon groaned and sprawled out on his bed, he hated it when Annabeth used their alone time for talking.

"Whats bothering you"? Percy inquired, in reality Percy honestly didn't care, nothing eventful had happened since they destroyed Gaea. He didn't think anything important _could_ be bothering her because to Annabeth, the ending of a book was also important to tell Percy.

"Nothing" she said.

"Oh ok good because I thought something was wrong" Percy said relieved, and uncapped riptide, Percy started to examine the blade.

"OF COURSE SOMETHINGS WRONG SEAWEED BRAIN"! Annabeth yelled, Percy was really bad at reading girls obviously.

He grimaced, Annabeth was the only girl who seemed to tolerate his lack of knowledge on women, but at the moment her tolerance was dwindling.

"Ok so whats wrong"? Percy tried again

This time Annabeth sighed and faced Percy, her expression was determined but her boyfriend saw past that and recognized the anger and nervousness.

"Percy, have you noticed that ever since Adriana came into the picture Nico isn't as close to us. I just don't _trust_ her. He used to be a little brother to us and now he's running off with that untrustworthy, immature daughter of Persephone! Not to mention their parents are married enemies!" Annabeth rambled on.

Percy finally stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Nico hasn't ever had a _serious_ girlfriend before, now that he does... she must mean a lot to him. Nico isn't one to accept friends easily, he claims everyone he befriends dies. If Nico chose to be in a relationship with Adriana he is going to fight for her, Nico can't afford to lose someone else close. If Nico accepts someone -which is rare- then he would fight for their life. Annabeth, you need to be less protective and let Nico be, he isn't a scared sassy 10 year old anymore; he's _16_ turning 17 soon." Percy's voice was gentle but firm, he wanted to get the point across.

Annabeth sighed and hugged Percy.

"I guess I kinda misunderstood Adriana, I should apologize tomorrow... I hope Nico knows what he's doing" Annabeth muttered, she might be apologizing but that didn't mean the two girls would be friends. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead, the couple dropped the subject and cuddled up onto the bed.

Nico waited in the dark by the mound of rock said to look like a fist. There was a cool breeze that cut through his clothes and blew his hair in different directions, he had a black, backpack slung over one shoulder and his trusty sword and twin daggers. Adriana wandered up the hill, she easily spotted the rocks and briskly walked to them.

"Hey" a deep voice whispered in her ear, Adriana spun around and came face to face with Nico, he was leaning down smirking at her surprised reaction.

"You scared me! I didn't even see you coming... Or were you already here"? Adriana asked her boyfriend. Nico being the son of Hades tended to naturally blend in the shadows, the darkness strengthened him and seemed like a smoky haze at the moment. Like his image would disconnect any moment.

"I've been waiting" Nico shrugged running his thumb along her cheek.

"Oh sorry abo-"

Both demigods froze and crouched down beside the rocks, there were voices bickering and twigs snapping. They didn't seem to care how subtle they were Adriana thought.

"Valdez, stop fooling around and light your damn finger on fire, I can't see shit!" Olivia said angrily. The two friends emerged from the forest.

"You sure Nico said Zeus' fist? Because if I woke up for no reason and packed a bag for no reason then your _so_ dead" Olivia continued to threaten.

Leo just rolled his eyes, and they walked all the way to the rocks.

"Leo? Olivia?" Adriana spoke, the searching demigods whirled around and faced the son of Hades and Persephone. "Why are you here"?

"I heard you two talking about running away and meeting up here tonight... I only told Olivia" Leo updated. Nico groaned and stepped out of a 2D shadow.

"You slowing us down" Nico stated, to prove his point he grabbed Adriana's hand and pulled her closer to the camp boundary line. Adriana huffed at her boyfriend and slipped her hand out of his large one.

"Why are you here? Why was Leo in the forest in the first place?"

Olivia took the lead, "Your not going alone, not without wisdom, a plan and smarts. OH and repair boy over here. It's dangerous and do you really know what your doing"?

Adriana paused and turned to the son of Hades. Nico was wearing dark wash jeans, a plain black t-shirt and he had a dog tag necklace.

"Nico, I think they should tag along" Adriana finally suggested.

Leo stepped forward and put up a hand, "I was in the forest chasing Buford the table", Adriana frowned and managed not to face palm.

"Don't ask him about his creations..." Olivia informed, Leo smiled.

Nico groaned and crossed his arms, "Addy, it's more dangerous the more demigods come."

"Your son of the big three, we were already screwed" Adriana retorted playfully with a raised eyebrow. Nico puffed out a deep breath.

"I can hot-wire a car"? Leo suggested, Nico straightened up. He had planned on shadow traveling him and Addy somewhere but with four people he couldn't do it yet. So if Adriana was persistent enough Leo could just get them a car. She pouted and clasped her hand in his.

"You better pick a nice car" Nico finally answered, Adriana and Olivia grinned, Leo fist pumped.

"Theres an expressive hotel down the street from camp... I'm sure i'll find a car with nice wheels" Leo promised.

The three casually left the camps boarders without any trouble, all four voyagers had a backpack and a determined expression. Nico and Adriana intertwined their hands and Olivia rolled her eyes at Leo's eagerness. Half an hour later they made it to the city, the camp was now long gone.

"Finally civilization! My feet hurt"! Olivia complained

"Holy Hephaestus, this hotel is better then _nice_, it's like 80 stores and expensive!" Adriana said in awe. The giant hotel in front of the four demigods was made of black marble and the entrance was incredible, but they couldn't stay and stare; the workers might get suspicious as to why four teenagers were hanging around a costly hotel. Leo led them around back to the parking lot, Adriana didn't know a whole lot about cars but she did know that these ones were extremely expensive.

They all looked shiny and new, she recognized the hummers and various convertibles but Leo had his eyes set on one. Probably the rarest in the parking lot.

Nico and Leo stared dumb founded at their selection, they all glistened in the moon light, they looked about ready to drool. Their eyes scanned the parking lot until Leo froze.

"OH MY GODS! Thats a 2012 Audi A5 cabriolet"! Leo ran to the car and inspected it. The car was white, had no roof, was low to the ground and looked like a racing car; Adriana was pretty much clueless when it came to cars.

Leo was practically hugged the car and Nico followed close behind, the two boys ran around the car checking it out.

Leo had started to rant about the horse power, acceleration and Nico ended up joining in.

Olivia stood next to Adriana, she raised a hand to whisper in her ear, "I know nothing about cars... I don't even think Annabeth knows as much as these boys". Adriana giggled and they walked over to the car.

Leo crouched down next to the car and pulled out a tool from his belt, Nico watched intently. He opened up the passenger door and went over to the drivers seat. After popping that one open too he worked on wires by the pedals and such. Olivia didn't even bother paying attention, she groaned and leaned against the car waiting. Suddenly Leo revved the engine and she yelped and jumped off the white car.

"Don't scratch my baby with your jeans buttons" Leo threatened, Olivia rolled her eyes again and hopped into the backseat, Adriana followed suit. The boys sat in the front seat and Leo took the wheel, Nico had to admit he was jealous but he trusted Leo to drive the car more then himself. Leo was so giddy, he hadn't been this happy since... Well, a long time.

Leo pulled out of the parking lot, the car's engine was relatively quiet, Adriana loved that there was no roof. She couldn't wait to get on the highway and let her hair loose.

Leo expertly drove the car onto the road and comfortably rest an arm on the retracted window. Nico couldn't wipe the grin off his face, he was suddenly glad Leo came along.

In no time Leo brought them onto the highway, none of them knew exactly where they were going but suddenly it felt more like a road trip then running away.

Adriana and Olivia unbuckled and quickly untied their hair. Olivia leaned forward onto the front seats and turned on the radio. There were no other cars on the country road so she blasted the music, 'Born to be Wild' by Steppenwolf came on. Nico's window was already down and had an arm resting on it.

"WAAAHOOO"! Olivia yelled, her arms were in the air and her hair flying backwards in the wind. Adriana copied her friend.

"BORN TO BE WIIIILD, BORN TO WIIIIILD"! the four demigods sang merrily in the crisp dark night. Even Nico was singing along, Adriana couldn't be happier. Even though Nico looked carefree he was secretly watching Adriana, making sure she didn't fall out of the car. With his luck Adriana would fall out or a monster would sweep down and kidnap her.

Leo stepped on the gas and trees rolled by faster and faster, he tapped his fingers on the wheel and couldn't wipe the mad grin off his face.

_"Get your motor running, head out on the highway"!_ Leo sang, Olivia laughed and sang the next lines,

"_Looking for adventure, In whatever comes our way"!_

Adriana decided to take the next verse:

_"Yeah darling Gonna make it happen, Take the world in a love embrace"!_

Nico smirked and surprised them all by yelling the next set of lyrics out over the strong wind.

_"Fire all your guns at once and explode into space"!_

Leo took the next verse again:

_"Like a true nature child"_

Then Olivia:

_"We were born"_

Adriana happily sang the next line:

_"Born to be wild"_

Nico yelled out the following:

_"We have climbed so high"_

All four demigods belted out the next lines loud enough for camp half blood to hear:

_"NEVER WANT TO DIEEE..._

_BORN TO BE WIIIILD, BORN TO BE WIIIILD"!_

They all screamed and hooted when the song finished and eventually pulled into a motel room for the night. Their road trip there had been enjoyable but little did they know tomorrows trip would be far from it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Begrudgingly Adriana opened her eyes and much to her dismay the sunshine crept in through the window and temporally blinded her. Adriana groaned and rolled over in her bed expecting to hit another body, but instead her hand flopped onto the mattress; unfortunately the motel they stayed in only had two beds. Last nights sleeping arrangements hadn't gone as planed, typically Olivia was all for Adriana and Nico having 'couply' time (as she called it) but this time she refused to sleep in the same bed as Leo.

Eventually Adriana and Olivia shared a bed and Nico and Leo shared one, Olivia- being the daughter of Athena- found their excuses lame. They complained it was fine for girls but they didn't understand how awkward it was for boys, Olivia thought they were being sexist and stated:

"you are both handsome young straight men and sharing a bed is nothing to worry about". Although when she addressed handsome she directed it more towards Nico.

Adriana gained some strength and sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes and her senses came into focus, she heard light snoring in the bed to her right.

"Morning sunshine"! Olivia whispered happily, the daughter of wisdom cheerfully sat at the small, wobbly table across from the old beds.

"How come your up so early"? Adriana asked followed by a yawn.

"I'm an early riser believe it or not, and plus this" she motioned over to Nico and Leo, "makes up for it".

Adriana followed her gaze and saw the two boys sleeping rather close together, before they fell asleep last night they were on opposite sides of the bed and now Nico had an arm carelessly draped over Leo's chest.

"Oh my gods"! Adriana giggled, she crawled out of bed and sat down in the rustic chair beside Olivia, which gave her a great view of the teenage boys.

"Here I got you some breakfast, the people at the front desk said there was a Tim Hortons attached to the motel and I eventually found it" Olivia informed proud of herself. Adriana drank some orange juice and picked out a muffin.

The girls continued to giggle and joke around neither of them bringing up the main question floating at the back of their minds. What would campers at camp half blood think? They ran away! They would think Nico and Adriana are cowards but in reality they didn't know the entire camp could go up in flames if they stayed. For a matter of fact, Adriana didn't know how much camp knew, by now there were probably rumors flying all over the place courtesy of Annabeth and Drew.

Suddenly the girls heard a growl, Olivia's face paled and Adriana's blueberry muffin fell onto the old, dirty table.

"Scent hell hounds" Olivia hissed, "we need to wake up the boys, Addy".

Adriana's blood went cold, she knew the creature was probably prowling the hallways, there could be one, a pack or other monsters with it.

Olivia stealthily walked to Leo's side of the bed and Adriana clumsily walked to the other, she was way to scared and distressed to think straight let alone be stealthy.

She roughly shook Nico's shoulder, if this were a normal morning she would have dreamed of waking Nico up with a light kiss on the lips or maybe whispering something in his ear that would make him smile. But now was not he time, Nico groaned and cracked open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a head of curly brown hair that most defiantly wasn't Adriana's chestnut beach waves.

"What the fu-" Adriana slapped a hand over his mouth, he was basically yelling! Olivia's eyes widened and she patted Leo's cheeks trying to silently slap the sleeping fool awake. He was defiantly a heavy sleeper.

Nico frowned, and looked at his girlfriend, she had just enough time before to get dressed and fix up her disheveled face. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and her side bangs framed her face.

Nico on the other hand had a dark grey beater on and a pair of black gym shorts, his hair was all over the place but oddly enough, look good, his eyes rapidly tried to adjust to the light and he searched Adriana's face.

"Whisper" Adriana instructed, Nico bit his lip, he had to admit she looked cute with a bun.

"Whats happening"? he said quietly, his morning voice put her in a daze for a second, it was deep and rough.

"There are scent hounds outside the door and they have us cornered".

Nico thought for a second before slipping out of the bed and silently walking over to his backpack. Nico pulled out the black shirt he wore yesterday and the same black pair of jeans and his stygion iron sword. The team of four only had backpacks which didn't have room for extra clothes unfortunately.

Adriana blushed and looked at the ground as Nico turned around and slid off his beater, even his back was mouth-watering. The way his shoulders moved and the lean muscle...

Adriana made eye contact with Olivia and all Olivia did was pout. She mouthed, "lucky you"! Obviously referring to her boyfriend.

Finally out of the blue Leo jumped out of bed and screamed when he came face to face with Olivia who in turn screamed as well. Nico whirled around, wide eyed, his shirt was on and so were his jeans luckily.

"You idiot there's a scent hound right out our door and you gave us away"! Olivia whisper yelled angrily and pushed her point across by hitting the repair boy upside the head.

"Wait there's a-"

Leo, Olivia and Adriana automatically screamed as the door literally fell down, no longer attached to the hinges.

The scent hell hound really _was_ ugly, no fur, giant mouth full of teeth and it's tail whipping from side to side. Nico had disappeared into the shadows and Adriana and Olivia's weapons were by their backpacks which happened to be on the other side of the room.

The hell hound snarled and approached, Leo lit his hand on fire and the hound stalled for a second. Probably wondering if fire would hurt it.

Adriana gulped and subtly took small steps back, Olivia doing the same on the other side of the bed, poor Leo was stuck standing on the bed. He stumbled on the plush mattress and fell on his butt when he hit the head board.

Nico stepped silently out of the shadows behind the creature and raised his sword, just as he was about to bring down his sword a second scent hell hound bounded into the room and tackled Nico.

"NICO NO"! Adriana screamed, all it took was one bite and Nico would be in the underworld trapped and punished.

Something big and white sailed past her head and hit harmlessly off the second hounds head, Adriana stared at the pillow for a second and retraced it back to Leo, who smiled sheepishly hold a second in his hand.

Luckily this gave Olivia enough time to leap past the first one cornering them and make a run for it to their backpacks, she frantically rummaged through the backpacks. And froze in paralyzing fear as she felt muggy breath on her neck, she knew the beast was going sink about 100 teeth in her neck, any second.

Adriana watched in horror as the second beast focused it's attention on Nico, he had luckily stood up when Leo had thrown the pillow. It snarled and whipped its tail angrily, it knocked cheesy, cheap pictures off the wall.

The hair raised on her neck as she saw the first one zeroing in on Olivia. Without thinking Adriana jumped and leapt onto the beast's back, she didn't even want to touch it's skin, that's how repulsing the creature was. Adriana screamed as it bucked around and reared up on it's hind legs, Olivia was trying to land a hit on the creature while Leo went to help Nico.

Leo dodged a swinging tail and ducked under it just in time, not exactly having a proper weapon Leo decided to just light his hands on fire, he grabbed the monsters tail and it wailed in agony. He expected the creature to have more of a dog like bark or howl or whatever but the sound the came out was ear piercing.

Nico took the opportunity to stab the scent hell hound in the chest, it immediately disintegrated and Nico sighed in relief. Both boys smiled triumphantly but then whirled around to the sound of a straggled scream.

Olivia went flying across the room, the monster had swatted the demigod away, Adriana screamed trying to hold on, it's rough, papery skin was hard to get a grip on. His tail occasionally hit her head or back which would most likely lead to bruises.

Adriana watched the room spin and bounce as the monster tried to buck her off, if she could get any kind of weapon then this thing would be dead in seconds.

Leo raced over to Olivia, she lied on the ground dazed and disoriented. A trickled of blood dripped from her nose, a bruised temple and surely enough there would be a claw mark on her abdomen Leo thought.

"Are you ok"? he asked urgently, Olivia groaned and gingerly touched her temple. She spotted a splash of dark, red blood on her purple t-shirt, her breathe hitched at the sight of blood and she didn't know why. She had been fighting monsters since she was 10, why was this affecting her now? Her breathing increased and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath, it kept getting caught in her throat, she watched her best friend struggle to stay aboard a monster in which the impact could easily kill her if she fell. Olivia's vision went dark and fuzzy, very blurry and unfocused all she could think about was the blood on her shirt, the motion of the side sweeping paw and Adriana trying to hold on.

Leo was confused as to what was happening to Olivia he panicked, he grabbed her shoulders.

"OLIVIA SNAP OUT OF IT"! She only seemed to go deeper into thought, Leo knew if she was standing she would have fallen over by now.

Suddenly it hit Leo, she was having an anxiety attack. None of the demigods had puffers, he didn't know how to stop one! He had to take her mind off it physically.

Leo glanced over his shoulder, a claw clipped Nico's face as he attempted to stab the monster but it was futile, while it bucked around it was merely impossible to land a hit on its body. Of course he could slash the legs or tail but that wouldn't kill the monster only hurt it.

Olivia would know what to do Leo concluded, without hesitation he frantically grabbed Olivia's sweaty, bloody face and kissed her hard. Olivia froze, suddenly all her silly concerns melted out of her, her breathing was stalled then put back to normal. When Leo pulled away Olivia had a blank expression she stared at him for a second before frowning.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"! she yelled enraged, she quickly got onto her feet almost knocking Leo over and losing her balance. She stumble to a wall and used it for support.

"Why did you kiss me? You have a monster to kill! If you were smart enough you would have given Addy my dagger so she can stab the thing! BUT NOOO you _had_ to help me!" Olivia rambled angrily.

At that moment Leo _did_ feel stupid, Nico was getting cut up, Adriana could possibly die from fall (not to mention bruises on her back from the tail) and he hadn't even thought of throwing Addy a dagger. He felt a ashamed at his lack of intelligence and quick thinking under pressure.

Leo scowled and snatched the dagger out of the strawberry blonde's hand, he ran to the bucking monster just as Nico jumped a claw.

"ADRIANA CATCH"! Leo shouted.

he carefully aimed and chucked the dagger, it dangerously spun in the air and luckily Adriana caught in.

Adriana yelped in pain as she caught the dagger by the sharp blade. She had started to cry a while ago, Nico was getting hurt multiply times because of her stupid decision to jump on a monster... yet again. Not only Nico but she was also sacred her best friend looked unconscious one second, scared out of her mind the next and now outraged using a wall for support!

Without hesitation she lifted her hand to deliver the fatal blow, but as she did so her grip on the monster slipped, she went flying off it's back. Adriana screamed wildly but was determined to kill it, with her last ounce of strength she whipped the dagger back at the monster. It embedded itself into the back of the hound and dissolved into dust.

The next thing she knew a force tried to break her fall but it only made them both tumble to the floor.

Adriana groaned and lifted her head off the person's chest, she smiled when she noticed it was Nico who tried to catch her. He had a cut starting from his temple through his cheek and ending at his chin.

"Nico"? She whispered, the boy opened his eyes and winced slightly but his smile lifted her spirits.

"Hey, are you ok"? he asked, she frowned and looked at her hands. Her hand were bruised, blistered and calloused- one had a cut form the dagger- and her back probably had bruises. Nico on the other hand probably had about ten deep cuts.

"I'm good, but I think you should be concerned about infecting your cuts" Adriana informed, Nico put on a stubborn face.

"I don't need treatment or help" he stated, Adriana rolled her eyes at her bull headed boyfriend but decided to drop the subject and bring it up later when they had medical supplies.

Nico kissed her forehead and brushed hair out of her face, her beautiful bun had fallen out in some places.

"I'm glad your ok" Adriana finally said quietly.

"Not meaning to be rude or break apart your love fest but we have a problem" Leo stated, he stared out the window peaking through the blinds.

The couple stood up and brushed off their clothes, Olivia scowled by herself near the doorway.

"whats up"? Nico asked confidently.

"The police are here and their looking for the thieves who stole a certain expressive car" Leo said sheepishly.

Adriana felt defeated, she didn't think she could last much longer in the human world. It was proving to be too much, she normally wasn't even awake this early!

Obviously seeing the worried and defeated expression on her face Nico grasped her hand in his. She looked up into his face searching for comfort. He gave her a close mouth lop sided smile, squeezed her petit hands and brought their hands up to his mouth. He gently kissed each knuckle on her hand.

"Don't worry, we got this" he whispered courageously, although he had no idea of the troubles ahead.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I apologize! specially cuz I left you with such a crappy chapter. The last time I updated was at the end of summer then I went to the cottage then school started and I didn't have time nor did I have the drive or urge to write. :( Hopefully I can get back into the swing for writing, I can't promise update dates everyday or even every other day but hopefully good chapters will keep your attention!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! I love you guys!**

**Please review, fav and follow!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I honestly don't have an excuse for not writing, I haven't updated for like two months and I'm sorry :( I went to my cottage and then school started up and I had a crap load of work. BUT what did inspire me to continue writing was the funny reviews I got lol thanks. Sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

**Chapter 18**

Olivia seemed out of it even though she was conciseness now, Leo awkwardly paced back and forth, the police were going to be breaking into the room any second. Adriana could basically hear their foot steps down the hall, but it was probably just her being paranoid, she determined.

"How are we going to get out of this without being considered delinquents after"?

"Were already delinquents Leo" Adriana chirped in,

"Were _not_ getting out dumb as-" Olivia started.

"I can shadow travel us all out" Nico interrupted, he had a look of determination on his face but Adriana could easily see past that. He was obviously concerned that he wasn't strong enough to shadow travel them all out.

"Nico you don't have to risk-" Nico gave her a look, Adriana wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I got this, stop worrying about me"! Nico said, he sounded crabby for some reason.

His dark hair flopped into his eyes and Adriana desperately wanted to comb it back out of the way, but she didn't dare move a muscle. Nico didn't seem in the mood for... anything really, something had gotten into him, maybe the stress of the situation?

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave Leo a dirty look, what was going on between them? Adriana thought.

Nico sighed and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. Adriana watched as the shadows seemed to follow him and encircle his body with a dark aura, his dark eyes glittered from the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Stop giving Leo dirty looks Olivia, Leo stop pacing there's probably a track where your walking and Adriana stop checking me out" Nico announced. Adriana turned bright red and Leo turned to look at Olivia, in return she flipped her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and huffed. Adriana wondered why she was acting like such an Aphrodite kid all of a sudden.

"I'm going to try to shadow travel us all out, I know my father probably isn' t going to let me go far but i can still try".

Adriana stayed silent and clutched her bleeding hand, Olivia finally agreed and nodded.

"Thats our only way, it's not like were getting past the police now" Olivia said, Leo didn't dare look the daughter of Athena in the eye. He was oddly quiet... not very Leo like.

Just as the trio heard the jingle of keys and loud foot steps, Nico grabbed Adriana by the waist, pulled Leo in by his upper arm and nodded for Olivia. Adriana firmly grasped her best friend and leo gingerly grabbed her waist.

Just as Olivia was about to shake off Leo's arm and make a comment Nico grunted and suddenly they were pulled into the dark.

The cold pierced their skin and sounds of dying people and trapped monsters echoed through the vortex, Adriana hugged Nico and Olivia so tight nothing could get her to let go. All four demigods had their eyes closed, and in a split second they were out of the dark and in the heat.

Nico collapsed onto the ground, Adriana struggled to catch him, but she managed to save him from head injuries. "Crap" she muttered.

"Damn that was scary" Leo whispered, Olivia jumped away from Leo and dusted off her waist as if he left behind some disease.

"What are we doing with Ni-"

"Grim Reaper"? Leo finished Addy's sentence, Adriana rolled her eyes and looked at Leo.

As if some unspoken feeling washed over the three they realized the odd temperature of the building they were in. It was dry heat.

"CRAP! We don't know where in the world we are or _anything_"! Olivia stressed, she bit her finger nails. Adriana cradled Nico's head; she wiped some sweat off his forehead when she realized how hot the building really was...

"Is it just me or does this building has a super heating system"? Adriana grabbed her shirt and fanned her hot stomach. Olivia and Leo frowned as if noticing the odd temperature of the place too, Olivia's frown suddenly turned into horror as she raced to a window.

"Oh my Gods, where are we and why is it so hot in he-" she stopped dead in her sentence and paled. A loud cracked echoed through the large wooden hotel/house. Suddenly all the demigods were sweating like pigs, as if their clothes were too thick and heavy, sweat trickled down Nico's forehead and Adriana quickly wiped it away again.

"Fire" Leo whispered, his body froze up, this time he repeated himself louder.

"FIRE"!

And the world came crashing down on Adriana, it all made sense, they were on the fourth floor or something and the main level was on fire! She could suddenly determine that odd campfire smell and reason for the abnormal heat.

"OH MY GODS"! Olivia cried in horror, "we need to get out"!

The wood floor creaked as she raced over to the door. The second the door flung open a wave of heat washed over them all, Nico twitched and squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep. How were they going to get Nico out, he was basically a coma patient!

The sudden heat made them all delirious, nauseated and tired, Leo seemed fine though.

"I'll lead the way" he announced bravely. Leo carefully stepped in front of Olivia and through the doorway.

Olivia came over next to Adriana, "Were on the fourth floor" she announced, "I looked out the window.. there's snow too" she said quietly.

If there is snow, where were they? Adriana thought. Olivia helped Adriana and together the two girls hauled Nico up, Adriana had the arms and Olivia had the feet.

"COME ON"! Leo called out from the hallway, "This place seemed abandoned and old... I don't think it's been used in a while".

"Don't tell me to hurry up! Your not the one hauling a lifeless body"! Olivia shot back, Adriana twitched when she mentioned lifeless. For a quick second Adriana took in her new surroundings, _everything_ was wood, like some kind of ranch. She couldn't quite decide what the building was originally used for, maybe some western hotel?

"Hurry up Addy"! Olivia encouraged, Adriana was glad to have the hair off her neck, but she could already feel the sweat soaking her hair. Olivia's hair was damp, stringy and hanging down, the girls were using all their energy left to carry Nico out.

Leo raced up and down the hallways looking for a staircase, the first one was easy to find, and Leo helped carry Nico down the first flight.

As they got lower to the ground the heat intensified, Leo didn't seem fazed but the girls were feeling the heat. Leo raced around looking for the door to the stairwell, because all the doors looked the same and the words on the labels were old and smudged. He frowned and scratched his head when he reached the end of the left-wing, finally he decided to run down the right-wing, which made the girls have to turn around... Adriana and Leo got to hear Olivia's colorful vocabulary as they struggled to turn around in the tight hallway.

"Come on Addy and Olivia, after this stair case we need to find one more and we will be on ground level... where we can get out" Leo encouraged as they maneuvered Nico's body down the stair case. Nico groaned and his mouth opened when Leo accidentally hit Nico's head on the railing. Even the stair wells had wood paneling and wood railings, EVERYTHING was wood! Olivia knew this place would either collapse or the fire would grow larger extremely fast due to the wooden EVERYTHING...

As Leo opened the door to the second level the heat was unbearable, Olivia groaned and readjusted her sweaty hands, as Leo stepped out of the stair well he froze.

"Oh shit" he murmured.

Adriana looked at Olivia, they both had a wild glint in their eye that was filled with fear. As they stepped out immediately they were coughing and gagging.

"OH MY GODS!" Adriana cried in disbelief, this whole floor was on fire, she had been fine with the other levels but seeing the actually raging fire scared her. Olivia watched in horror as the flames basically engulfed the wood paneled walls and the floor was weak and groaning under the weight.

"Come on guys"! Leo called out, it snapped the girls out of their terrified phase, Leo walked into the flames and ran around floor two looking for the final stairwell. Tears streamed down Adriana's face, the heat evaporated them quickly though, her clothes clung to her body. Grey dust and soot created a fine layer on her shoulders, Nico moaned and tried to toss around, the girls struggled to keep him from slipping. Leo walked out of the flames again and had a worried look on his face, his clothes were black and charred, they were probably going to fall off any second. He had rubble in his curly, brown hair.

"The stair well is this way but there's no way of getting there without going through the flames" Leo stated, sounding defeated. Olivia's jaw fell slack and her eyes watered, the heat was getting to her head and the situation was not only scary but stressful. How did they end up here?! How did Nico get them so far up north that it was snowing?

"What do we do"? Adriana asked and shortly after started coughing, Leo bit his lip searching for a better response then _'i don't know'_ but obviously there really wasn't.

"Well maybe there's a window in a room, we're only on the second floor, jumping can't be that bad" Olivia interrupted volunteering a new solution. Leo grinned and pushed some curls out of his face.

"I saw some kind of bedroom this way-" he pointed to the right "- there's probably a window in there".

Adriana and Olivia nodded, they gripped Nico harder and grimaced when they felt the creation of new blisters on their hands. The four demigods managed to avoid the flames while coughing up a storm until they reached the room, Leo kicked on the door and little embers flew everywhere as it swung open. Adriana's eyes burned and she desperately wanted to cover them with her hands, her skin was tingly and she had a killer headache, no doubt Olivia felt the same.

There was a loud groaning noise emitted from the building, the four rushed into the room, but they could still hear the crackling of wood burning and the smell burned their noses.

Leo yanked open the window and looked down, he was relieved when he saw the snow, it was cold out there which seemed like a miracle at the moment.

Suddenly the building creaked and a pile of rubble sprinkled the girl's shoulders, Olivia's eyes widened and she gulped. Adriana didn't understand until the ceiling fell, the panels of wood crashed to the ground, they all yelped. Olivia let go of Nico's feet and staggered backwards, Adriana dragged Nico to the window and when she ran back to help Olivia more ceiling collapsed and when it hit the floor it broke through.

"NO OLIVIA"! Adriana screamed in horror, Olivia stood stunned on the other side of the unstable gorge.

"I-I'm fine.. go, GO"! Olivia yelled impatiently.

Leo watched for a second as Olivia's eyes watered and she flinched in pain when her elbow hit a wall engulfed in flames.

Leo knew what he was doing.

"HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE ADDY" Leo bellowed.

"I'm going to jump out of the window then you need to push Nico out, i'll catch him. Then you follow"

Adriana's eyes widened, "what about Oli"

"I'll go back in, **now hurry up**"! Leo shouted stressed and slightly angry. Without a second thought Leo swung his legs out the window and jumped. When he landed in the crunchy, white snow he staggered but gained balance, without warning Nico's body got pushed out the window. Leo yelped and ran to catch it, unfortunately he could only break the fall.

Leo groaned and flicked Nico's hand off his face, he moved Nico off to the side. Adriana sat half in the window half out, she glanced back at Olivia longingly.

"HURRY"! Leo yelled, the faster she leapt out the faster he could run in and help Olivia. Leo watched as the wooden building was falling apart, he thought in horror that Olivia could already be dying of heat.

Angrily and frustrated with the hesitant daughter of Persephone he yelled loudly, and finally she jumped.

The second she was ok and by Nico's side, Leo ran for the front entrance which was about to collapse.


End file.
